Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: [Movie based] The four Pevensies and a girl name Rachel stumble upon Narnia and find out they're it's only hope.
1. The AirRaids and the Train Station

**Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe**

I shot up in my bed, covered in sweat. It's that dream gain. It's a horrible, horrible vision of my father in war. I don't even want to think of it, so I won't go into detail. I don't like wars; I would hate to be in one. The one and only reason I would even possibly put myself in one would be to keep my loved ones safe, to protect them, which is what Daddy is doing.

I climbed out of bed and looked out the window. Other than my family, I wish there was someone else I would anything for. I looked for stars, but couldn't find any. There was too many clouds. Suddenly in the distance, sirens began to wail. I stepped away from the window, the sudden noise surprised me. I heard footsteps running up the stairs behind me and my door swung open.

"Come on let's go!" My mother screamed over the sirens.

"But Mum, what's going on?" I yelled back.

Then, as if answering me, was a short but destructive earthquake.

"What was that!" I screamed.

I looked out my window and saw explosions all over London. Most of it was already in flames.

"London is under attack! Let's go to the Bunker!" She yelled.

I quickly grabbed my pillow, blanket and just happened to grab a book my mum gave me for my seventeenth birthday two weeks ago. My mother grabbed my hand dragged me down the stairs.

"Do you have everything?" She asked.

"I think so…"

She took me from the living room to the kitchen. She turned the doorknob to the back door only to realize she had locked it before we went to bed that night.

"Where's the key!" She screamed.

"I'll find it!"

I threw my things on the floor and ran to the living room before my mother could protest. I looked around, quickly flinging my head from side to side. I suddenly felt a pressure change in the room, like the air was just sucked out of me and the room itself. I felt myself draw backwards toward the window…

**Flash**

I turned and looked at the window. An explosion extremely close shatters the window and send glass through my body.

**Flash**

The pressure got worst causing my ears to pop. I glanced at the window and suddenly de'javu; I quickly threw myself down at the wall under the window. The window shattered just as I covered my head.

"Come on you idiot! Run!"

I felt someone haul me up and brought me to my feet. The voice belonged to a young man's…but the voice I had no recollection of who it belonged to.

"That was weird." I said to myself.

I glance to the right and saw the small skeleton key lying on the table in front of the sofa. I quickly grabbed it and ran into the kitchen, to the back door, I forced it into Mum's hands as I picked up my belongings from the floor. She struggled to get the key in the whole and the sirens and explosions were getting closer and closer by the second.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

She finally unlocked the door and so we both ran as fast as we could to the bunker. She shoved me in first, causing me to loose my balance and fall as she slammed the door shut behind her. We were enveloped by darkness.

"Darling, can you give me some light?" She asked.

A flame appeared in my hand and it lit up the whole room. The sirens continued to wail and the aircrafts' engines droned overhead.

"Mum . . . can't you make a spell to make every thing go away? Innocent people are dieing!"

"No spell can get rid of a war…..the extent of my powers can only be powerful enough to protect this block."

We sat in silence listening to the horror that surrounded us. I looked at my Wiccan mother and noticed she was chanting. She was casting a protection spell around our block. I know that is all that my mother can do…and I do feel guilty for thinking it, but that's not good enough. Millions of other people are suffering too, not just _our_ block. Soon she was finished.

"Hey Mum? When I went to get the key…..I hit the ground just before an explosion shattered the window, but then right after I suddenly felt someone lift me up but didn't see anyone and heard his voice. What…..what is that?"

"Well, that may be a physical vision of some sort, or it could be a way that the moon goddess is showing a sign….."

"What kind of sign?"

"I had a similar thing happen to me. It was Daniel, only it was before I even met him. I had ended up meeting him a few days later. After I got to know him we began to fall in love. The same thing happened to your Grandma Katherine. So I'm thinking you might meet this guy very soon."

"The possibility of me ever finding a guy… is extremely rare."

"In time, Sweetie, in time."

"I'm… kind of tired."

"Well, it is 4:00 in the morning."

"I'm going to sleep."

"Don't forget to put your flame out."

I let the fire disintegrate back into my hand. It felt warm, but it never burnt me. I was fire; fire was I; that was my power, yet I was a witch of the north. I was Earth. I gently laid my head on my pillow and pulled up my blanket and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

"5:00!"

It was five in the afternoon. Well, I guess I've finally made up for the sleep I've lost during school week.

I quickly got up and looked around. Mum wasn't there. I opened the bunker door and saw our yard was perfect and the house was in excellent shape. I looked at the neighbor's houses (on either side) and they were fine as well. Smoke billowed up into the sky not too far away. I ran though the threshold of the backdoor and tore up the stairs to my room. I brushed my long, wavy blonde hair and looked at my self in the mirror. I've always hated the reflection I got back. My mother was beautiful with very long brown hair. People say that I look more like my father than my mother. Now I don't know how, but people also say that I'm a lot prettier than my mother. I heard a knock at the front door, it almost gave me a heart attack, though, I'm not sure why….

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" I yelled.

"I know! I've got it!" She called back.

I heard the door creak open. A few seconds later there was…. well that can't possibly be right….but I thought I heard soft sobbing.

"_I wonder what's going on?_" I thought.

I walked down the stairs and at the bottom three stairs I saw a mailman giving Mum a yellow telegram. The death announcement. Daddy….. is dead. My mother slowly took the letter as the man slowly took the rest of the stack to his car. My mother silently shut the door. I as completely stunned. I had dreamed that my father died….

"No………" Was all I could say.

I fell down on the stairs and clenched my fists so hard that my nail began to dig in.

"It can't be true…. I won't believe it!" I suddenly screamed.

Mother tossed aside the telegram and ran to me. She sat down next to me and held me in her arms. Tears were streaming down her face as was mine.

"No, no….no…….no……"

Tears turned to salty waterfalls, if you could believe that. I absolutely hate crying, it's just something I don't do, but right now I could care less.

"While you were asleep I bought a ticket for you. You have to get away from here. I'm getting you out of this war…."

"But Mum……. I'm already involved…."

"Not if I can help it."

"You are going to Professor Kirke's Manor. He will take good care of you, I promise."

I just quietly stood up and went to my room. I slammed the door shut and threw myself on the bed. That long night, I cried myself to sleep.

"Come on, sweetie…. Time to get up."

I opened my eyes and saw my mother looking down at me. She had tear trails down her face and her eyes were red. She already packed my suitcase and my Wiccan supplies I need, in a huge hand bag. If anyone knew what I needed it would be her. I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I sat up and slowly climbed out of bed.

"Mum……. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you……." I whispered trying not to cry.

"I know dear, but this is what is best for you right now."

I forced myself down the steps and out to the front yard. Smoke filled the sky and my lungs. London was still completely destroyed. Mum carried my suitcase and my small bag and put it in our car. I walked out into our front yard and saw the smoke billowing up into the sky a few blocks down.

"Come on, dear . . . get in."

I walked over to the car and climbed in, regretting it already. Mum got in and began to pull out of the driveway. I began watching the familiar houses I knew, pass by. In order to take my mind off of the thoughts running through it, I made a little flame in my hand. Then I began to throw it back and forth.

"Rachel! Have I not told you before not to play with fire in the car?" Mum snapped.

"Yes, Mum." I said sadly as it disintegrated back into my palm.

"I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to snap at you. This is just harder than you think…"

"I know, Mum."

After a good fifteen minute drive we pulled next to the train station. I grabbed my suit case and my hand bag. Mum led me inside the train station. We were surrounded by crying families, which just made things worse.

"This is something I just got in the mail this morning. I wanted to wait to give it to you."

"Who is it from?" I asked as she pulled out a small box from her pocket.

"Your father…."

Tears instantly came to my eyes. I wondered when I was supposed to get Daddy's present. He had told Mum he sent it already. We had been waiting for it since the day before my birthday. Mum handed me the small box and so I opened it. A beautiful diamond and ruby pendant sat inside. It was in the shape of a dragon. Daddy knew I loved dragons.

"I have enchanted it with the power of morphing. Just as you wished for….. a long time ago."

"Thank you Mum…. Thanks……. Daddy."

Mum sadly smiled and brushed back one of my bangs, that had hung in my face.

"All Aboard!" I heard a man suddenly yell.

"I love you." Mum said as tears whelped in her eyes.

"I love you, too."

"You should get on now…."

"Ok…."

She hugged me tightly, then released. I fastened on the pendant around my neck. I quickly got into the line. In front of me, was a family of four. There was a tall blonde headed boy holding his little sister's hand. She turned around and looked at her mum, then began to cry. He bent down and talked to her gently.

"Come on, Lucy, Everything going to be fine . . . We have to stick together."

They soon got onto the train.

"Tickets please." Said a woman beside me.

I gave her my ticket and she tore the ticket stub off and gave it to me.

"On you go." She said smiling sadly.

I boarded on the train but just before I glanced to look at my mother one last time, but she was no where in site. I sighed and then stepped inside. I went to very, very back of the train and found that the last cabin was empty. I put my things in the little metal basket above the seats. I sat down next to the window and stared out of it. My hand traveled to the pendant which now hung around my neck.

"Daddy……"

A few tears spilled out as the train took off. Tears continued to run as I saw a guy in the reflection of the window, he was facing the eldest sister, but then he turned around and saw me, well at least the back of me. I noticed that he was the same guy that was in front of me, getting on the train. He kind of reminded me of Daddy, for some strange reason…

I started to cry a little more. I heard the door slide open and a sweet voice ring out.

"Um…. Sorry to disturb you…. But may we sit here?"

I turned around and looked at him. The tears traveled down my cheeks yet I blushed for crying in front of someone. The guy gave me a sad but traced sort of expression.

"Y-yes…. Of course…"

I turned back around and just watched the familiar scenery pass by. The reflection in the window showed three more kids come in. The little girl, whose name I had heard, came in first. The eldest brother, which was the guy, helped put her stuff in the basket. After everyone belongings were placed, the guy sat by me and the other three sat across from me.

"If you don't mind my asking…. W-what's the matter?"

"Oh…" I said wiping my tars away with the heel of my hand," Nothing…. Nothing."

There was a bit of awkward silence.

"It seems that someone had died…" Said the youngest boy.

"Ed!" The guy yelled and shot a death glare.

Another uncontrollable wave of tears streamed down my face.

"I got the telegram of my father last night…" I choked out into a whisper.

I slowly turned around and looked at the guy. He looked deep into my eyes and showed great sympathy.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"It's…… it's ok."

His kindness reminded me so much of my father and not to mention there was something awfully familiar about his voice….

"So…" I said wiping the tears from my face," Where are you all from?"

"We're from Finchley." Said the eldest sister.

"And I'm sorry I never introduced us. I'm Peter, these are my little sisters Susan and Lucy….. and this is Edmund."

"Hullo….. nice to meet you…..my name is Rachel Lewis.."

"Say . . . you wouldn't be related to Daniel Lewis . . . would you?" Peter asked.

"Yes . . . he was my father." I said as I blinked the tears back.

"Oh . . . sorry . . ."

"It's alright . . . how did you know him?" I asked.

"Well . . . my father is in the war and he used to talk about Daniel all the time. He was so depressed when . . . he. ." Peter kind of died off when he saw my expression, "Sorry."

Edmund just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The blinking back didn't work for very long and so tear lightly danced down my face. I breathed in with a sharp whistle. I softly began to cry. I suddenly felt a comforting arm around me. I quickly looked up into Peter's deep blue eyes. He pulled me towards him and soon I was crying into his chest. I somehow feel….. that I have known him all my life. He reminds me of my father…. But is completely different. He gently rubbed my back.

"Shhh…. It's ok." He whispered in my hair, "things will get better…"

I listened to his soft, soothing voice. I'm quite embarrassed about it now, but I fell asleep.

I quickly woke up as the train stopped. I looked around and saw that Peter had successfully extracted himself from my hold.

"You're finally awake."

"What station is this?" I asked as I tried to cover my flushed cheeks.

"Kirke station…. This is our stop."

"Really? Mine too."

"See? I told you things would get better…"

Peter got up and got Lucy and Susan's suitcase. Edmund grabbed his own as Peter turned around and got mine down as I was putting my book back into my bag.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"Oh . . . your welcome." He smiled back.

I picked up my bag, flung it over my shoulders, and then took my suitcase out of Peter's large hands. Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were already gone. I looked out the window and saw them standing on the station.

"Go ahead. " Peter said as he got his suitcase down.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the cabin with Peter close behind.

Suddenly the train started to move.

"The train! It's leaving!" Peter said.

He quickly grabbed my wrist without thinking.

"Come on! We have to off here! We gotta make them stop the train!"

"No . . . I've got a better idea."

He still had a tight grip around my small wrist, which is what I needed.

"Ok . . . make sure you have a hold of everything." I said.

"I do."

"Alright."

I blinked Peter and I onto the station. Within an instant of shimmering lights we were with everyone else.

"Whoa! How did you do that!" Lucy asked amazed.

"It's called magic." I said smiling as I tapped her on the nose.


	2. A Fun Game, On Boring Day

She smiled in return. We heard a car coming our way so we all ran down the stairs to the road and waved at the car. It just ignored us and went on by.

"The professor knew we were coming." Lucy said.

"Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund suggested.

"Shh! Listen!" I hissed.

"What is it?" Lucy whispered.

"It's a horse . . . it's approaching us quickly. The horse is pulling a wagon with a woman on it.

Everyone listened for a few minutes.

"Come on! Hup!" Said the woman in the distance.

"She's right!" Edmund said in shock.

The woman came around the corner, with a white horse and a big wagon, just as I heard.

"And whoa . . . Whoa." She said as she stopped in front of us.

"Mrs. Mcready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so." She said in this awful mean tone, "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am. It's just us." Peter said.

"Small favors . . . . well climb in."

She got the horse to go and turn around. We went up the road she came from. In front of us was a huge yard with a big oak tree. We went up the road a bit more and saw a huge house. Soon we were in front of it. She opened the front door as we got off the wagon.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And as such, there are a few rules we need to follow."

We walked into the huge living area. Mrs. Mcready began walking up some stairs, one set of stairs went to a hall to the left and the same on the right. Mrs. Mcready took the one to the right.

"There will be no shoutin', or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter. No touchin' of historical artifacts. Above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor." With that, she walked down the hall.

I followed her with Peter and everyone else behind me.

"Susan and Lucy's room will be here." She said pointing to the first room on the right, "Edmund and Peter's room will be here . . . " Pointing to the one on the left, " And you, being lucky, have this one to yourself Miss Lewis." She said pointing to the last room on the right.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

She left us at that. I walked into my room and put my suitcase on my bed. I opened it put all my clothes in the drawers. After that I got my bag out and opened it up. I took my entire witch supplies out and set it up on a table. I lit a cinnamon incense to make the musty smell go away.

"That's better already." I said to myself.

I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. I wished goodnight to the Moon Goddess(whom I and my mother worshipped) and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of thunder.

"Oh Artemis! Thank you for this day!" I said aloud.

I love thunderstorms. It is my favorite type of weather. I jumped out of bed and put on some clothes, and then brushed my beautifully long, blonde hair. My hair is very soft and it very straight. It fell below my waist, but I put it up into a messy bun. I opened my door, looked down the hall, and noticed everyone's doors were open. I walked down the hall, down the stairs, through the huge living area, and turned left to an opened door.

"Gastrovascular." Susan said.

"Is it Latin?" Peter asked.

"Yes . . ." She replied.

Susan had a huge dictionary sitting in her lap. She was sitting on a couch as Peter sat in the love seat. Ed was on the floor, underneath a chair, carving into it with his knife. Lucy was on the other side of the room watching the rainfall outside, through the window. Lucy began to get up and walked towards Peter.

"Is it Latin for "worst game ever invented?" Ed asked.

Peter smiled as Susan slammed the book shut. I jumped over the couch and landed by Susan.

"Oh . . . you're awake finally." Peter said smiling.

"I must have slept in." I said smiling in return.

"We could play hide in seek." Lucy said.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said sarcastically while looking at Susan.

"Come one, Peter! Please!" She begged.

"I think it's a great idea." I said.

"What!" Ed said in disbelief.

Peter looked at me and smiled. Then he turned to Lucy.

"One, two, three, four . . . "

Peter got up and began to move towards a corner. I got up from the couch and began following Lucy as she ran out of the room quickly. She ran down the hall and up some stairs.

"This may be my chance to use my morphing powers." I whispered to myself.

I put my hand on my amulet and then said, "bat." I felt my body shrink and my bones crunch, but it didn't hurt. Within seconds, I was a bat. I opened my eyes, but I only saw black . . .

"Help! Help! I'm blind!" I screamed.

At least, that's what I tried to say. It only came out a chirps and squeaks. I knew I was a bat, but I couldn't quite figure out how to work it.

"37,38,39,40,41,42,43 . . . " Peter continued.

"How do you work this thing!" I said flopping around. Well . . . I knew what I said, but it didn't come out in human language.


	3. The Wardrobe

I continued to flap my wings around like crazy until I felt something go from my forehead out and then I got a picture of where I was.

"Whoa!" it still sounded squeaky.

I sent out another wave of sonar and saw the picture form into my head again.

"Now I know where I'm going. " I thought.

I sent out continuous waves as I lifted off the ground. I flew over Lucy's head as she went into an unlocked door. I turned left and saw Ed cover himself up behind curtains. I flew upside down and let my feet grip the ceiling.

"Hey Edmund!" I said . . . but it only came out as chirps.

"Perhaps I should talk to him through my mind?" I thought.

Hey Edmund.> I said to him.

Who said that?" Edmund said.

Shh . . . keep your voice down . . . Peter will hear.> I said excitedly.

"Rachel?" Ed whispered," How are you speaking in my mind?"

I'm in a morph of an animal.

"Oh cool!" He whispered.

"75,76,77,78,79,80,81,82,83,84,85,86,87,88,89,90, 91,92,93,94,95,96,97,98,99,100! Ready or not here I come!" Peter announced.

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" Lucy suddenly yelled as she came out of the room.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Ed hissed as he peeked out of the curtains.

Peter came though the hall and saw Lucy and Edmund.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." Peter said teasingly.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"That's the point. That's why he was seeking you." Edmund said.

Susan walked behind Peter.

"Does this mean I win?" She asked.

No, because no one has found me yet.> I said plainly.

"Who said that?" Peter asked looking around.

"You heard it too? Susan asked.

"Yeah, it was in my head . . ." Peter said.

"It's alright guys. It's just Rachel." Edmund said calmly.

"What?" Peter said confused.

"Yeah . . . She's in a morph . . ."

"Where?" peter asked looking around again.

You are supposed to be seeking me . . .>

He continued to look around, but didn't even look up.

I'm right . . .> "Whoa!"

I had somehow turned back into myself. I can't really grip onto the ceiling like a bat can. I began to fall, but Peter, with very quick reflexes, caught me. I quickly jumped out of his arms, as fast as I dropped in them.

"Sorry about that." I said blushing.

"Oh . . . it's fine." Peter said grinning at me.

"Now . . . what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter explained.

"I've been gone for hours . . . " she repeated.

She told us that she had gone inside a wardrobe in the spare room and inside of it was a forest called Narnia. She met a faun named Mr. Tumnus. She led us to the room and showed us the wardrobe. Susan pushed all of the fur coats aside. Ed went around to the back of it.

"Lucy, the wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't have all have your imagination." Peter said to her, smiling.

They began to walk out of the room. I could feel tension rise.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan snapped.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried.

"Well . . . I believe you . . . " Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football in the bathroom cupboards?" He said jokingly.

"Will you just stop?" Peter said disgusted, "You just have to make everything worse don't you?"

"It was just a joke." Edmund began to explain.

"When are you gonna grow up?" Peter asked.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" He screamed in Peter's face, and then ran out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled. " Susan said, and then she walked out of the room.

"B-but it really was there." Lucy said sadly.

"I believe you, Lucy." I said quietly.

"You do?"

"Yes . . . a hundred percent."

Peter turned around and looked at me. He smiled weakly and then walked out of the room. Lucy turned around and closed the door of the wardrobe. Then she turned around and looked at me.

"Well . . . no one else believes me." Then she walked out of the room.

I slowly walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I went to my room and lit another incense. I put my same old pajamas on, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.


	4. Mr Tumnus

"Rachel . . . Rachel!" I heard someone whispering to me.

I opened my eyes and saw Lucy beside my bed. I looked over at the clock and it said 12:03 a.m.

"If you really believe me, then you'll come with me." Lucy said whispering.

"Alright, alright."

I got up and put on a black but thin cloak. It had sleeves and a hood. I followed her out of my room, passed everyone else's room, up some stairs, then to the spare room. She quietly opened the room's door and closed it behind me as I stepped in. Then she walked to the wardrobe and opened it. She turned around and looked at me.

"Well come on!" She said smiling as she stepped inside.

I followed her inside the wardrobe. I pushed my way thought the thick and heavy coats. The next thing I touched, was not a coat. It felt cold and wet. I pushed the rest of the coats out of the way and stepped into a forest. I looked on the ground and saw the snow melt around my feet quickly. I guess it's because I'm fire. I looked around in awe.

"Welcome to Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's beautiful!" I said.

"Come on. You have to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said taking my hand and leading me into the forest.

We walked around trees and then we finally came to a cliff. We walked alongside of the cliff until we came to a little door in it. Lucy continued to drag me up to the door. Lucy knocked on it.

"Coming! Coming!" Said a male's voice from inside.

The door opened and a faun stepped in the doorway.

"Rachel . . . this is Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said.

"A-are you sisters?" He asked.

"No . . . she's not related to me . . . " I began to say.

"Then you're a witch." He said.

"How . . . d-did you know?" I asked stunned.

"Well . . .w-would you like to come in?" He stuttered.

"Oh! That would be great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, come in then!" He said opening his door wide.

Lucy grabbed my hand and dragged me in. Mr. Tumnus's house was very cozy. There was a fire going and beside the fire was a table. There was also a picture on the table of a faun with a gray beard.

"So . . . what is your name again, New Witch?" Asked Mr. Tumnus as he took a sip of his hot tea.

"My name is Rachel Lewis . . . "

"Would you like to listen to some music?" Lucy asked, "Mr. Tumnus is quite a flute player. It's a Narnian Lullaby . . . "

"She won't got to sleep to it like you did." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because she 's a witch . . . how I knew she was a witch in the first place was because of how the snow melted around her. Spells cannot be produced on her. The only person; other than Aslan, that is more powerful than the White Witch, is the New Witch . . . "

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"There's a prophecy . . . that once the New Witch enters Narnia along with two daughters of Eve and two Sons of Adam, the White Witch will fall and winter will be no more . . ."

"Now . . . can you please play the song? Just for Rachel? Pretty please?" Lucy begged.

"Oh alright." Mr. Tumnus said, finally giving in.

He walked to the fireplace and on the mantel, he pulled a wooden box down. He opened it up and brought out a two-pronged flute.

"You haven't heard and Narnian lullabies . . . have you?"

"No sir . . . I haven't."

"Good . . . because this probably won't sound any thing like one . . . "

He began to play the flute. It was soothing and beautiful. In his fire, pictures suddenly came to life. First was a boy (which I had identified as peter) holding a sword and riding a unicorn. Then came a woman in a pretty dress, with her long and straight hair, down, turned into a griffin. (I had figured that one was me). Then a picture of dancing and parading animals. They looked as if they were celebrating. Then it showed a woman (me) on the couch lying in a man's lap (Peter).

"What?" I whispered to myself.

It showed him playing with my hair and then kissing my forehead as I fell asleep. Then a lion roared in the fire. Mr. Tumnus quit playing and so all the flames went out including his "roaring" fire. I put my hand in front of the fireplace and ignited the logs. Then I went around the living room looking for all his candles that had blown out. I blew on them and then they ignited in my breath. As I finished off the last candle, Mr. Tumnus made a sigh.

"You and Lucy had better go. It is beginning to get late."

"Alright . . . Rachel. Let's go!" Lucy agreed.

"What's the hurry?" I asked.

"The White Witch might know we're here." Lucy explained.

"Yes, and it's very dangerous for Lucy to be here along with her brothers and sister . . . but for you? Oh my . . . the White Witch will hunt you down and torture you. She'll force you to watch Lucy and the others die . . . especially Peter. It's also part of the prophecy that one of the Sons of Adam will fall in love with the New Witch. Well . . . at least if she doesn't turn evil . . ."

"So . . . let's go before we die." I said bluntly.

"Bye Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy cried out.

"Take good care." I said as we walked out.

"Will do." He said as he quickly shut the door.

"Come on! Let's go!" Lucy cried.

She grabbed me hand dragged me back the way we came. We got to the opening when we suddenly saw Edmund.

"Ed?" Lucy asked surprised.


	5. What Edmund Did and What Peter Says

Edmund turned around quickly and saw Lucy and then he saw me.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Come on guys . . . we have to go!" Lucy said to us both.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because the White Witch is looking for us. She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't."

"Well . . . let's go then." I said urgently.

We pushed our way through the pine trees then came to the coats. We all fell out of the wardrobe.

"Whoa!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Come on! Peter and Susan will have to believe us now!" Lucy said excitedly as she ran out of the room towards Peter's.

I followed her with Ed close behind. She ran into Peter and Ed's room, and then she jumped onto Peter as he slept.

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! It's there! Narnia is really there!" Lucy cried.

Susan stepped into the room followed by Ed.

"It was just a dream Lucy . . ." Susan began to say.

"No it wasn't. I saw Mr. Tumnus again and this time Rachel was there too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Y-you saw the faun?" Peter asked me.

"Yes . . . he's a very good flute player." I said reassuringly.

"And Edmund was there as well." Lucy added.

"You saw the faun too?" Peter asked.

"Well . . . he wasn't exactly _there_ with me like Rachel was . . . he . . . what were you doing Ed?" Lucy asked.

"I was just playing along. I' sorry Peter. I had gotten Rachel to use her magic . . . and poor Lucy . . . well, you know kids her age will believe anything. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said.

"Rachel . . . why would you do something like that?" Peter asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I said defensively as Lucy ran out of the room crying.

"Oh! You're just aging it on weren't you!" Peter began yelling at me.

""Don't you yell at me! I haven't done anything!" I screamed back.

Peter and Susan stomped out of the room to find Lucy. I was alone with Ed which whom I really felt like punching. He smiled with satisfaction as I walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I thought of me being a hawk, and then felt the changes. I flapped my wings and began to soar on the thermals. Oh how the warm wind felt good under my wings. It felt as if it was blowing all my troubles away. I continued to circle around the house, when finally Ed, Peter, Susan, and Lucy all came out with a few balls and a bat. Lucy went underneath some oak trees and began to read a book as Peter, Susan and Ed went to play ball. I flew in and landed on a branch above Lucy's head. I guess she didn't realize it was me.

"Oh! Hullo birdie. You're so pretty!"

She began to walk towards me with her arm reaching out to me.

What _are_ you doing?> I asked from my mind to hers.

"Rachel?"

uh . . . yeah? Do you really think any Red-tailed Hawk would come this close to a human . . . I mean naturally?>

"No . . ."

Alright then.

Suddenly the sound of a window breaking caught our attention. Lucy and I came out from underneath the trees. I hovered over Lucy.

"Lucy! Look out!" Susan cried, pointing at me.

"Relax . . . it's only Rachel . . ." Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah . . ." Peter said in a hateful tone.

Ooh . . . someone's going to get into trouble . . .> I chanted, only teasing Ed.

I was trying to get him to like me again . . . but it didn't work.

"Shut up you Witch! You cursed that ball!" Ed screamed.

I flew onto the ground and turned into my normal self.

"Now you listen." Peter said hatefully, "You stay away from my brother and my sister's from now on . . . you hear me?"

"I didn't do it!" I said.

"How do we know that?" Susan asked.

"Because it is against my Wican religion to "curse" or "hex"."

"Well . . . I really don't care . . . just stay away from my family." Peter finished.


	6. Narnia Again

I sniffled and felt a tear rolling down my cheeks for being wrongly accused, twice in one day. I quickly turned into my hawk form and flew up to the hole that Ed made with the ball, on his own, and flew through it. I flew down the halls and stopped in front of the wardrobe's room. I landed on the ground (accidentally clawing the floor) and quickly turned back into myself. I opened the door as tears ran down my face. I ran to the wardrobe and threw it open and crawled inside and shut the door behind me. I pushed aside the coats and then stumbled out of the wardrobe into Narnia. I found a large tree that had branches that hung low to the ground. I crawled underneath it and began to cry. I pulled my knees into my chest and then wrapped me arms around them. I sobbed, "why would Peter say something like that to me?" Then I remember something my mother always told me . . . "We're Wican . . . when people find out . . . they change. People don't know how to handle witches, so they make up an excuse not to like you."

"Oh, it's hopeless . . . Peter will believe Ed over me any day." I said to myself.

I'm not sure how long I sat there in fetal position . . . but I bet it was a while. I herd some voices coming from the direction of the wardrobe. I knew it was them. I pressed myself as flat against the tree as I could. I saw Peter and Susan trip over a pine root, and fall into the snow. They looked around in awe.

"Impossible." Susan said amazed.

Peter stood up, walked into the open area, and looked around.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said bluntly.

"I-I don't suppose saying we're sorry wouldn't quite cover it?" Peter asked.

"No . . . at least not to me. You owe an apology to Rachel."

"Oh, no . . ." Peter said looking at Susan.

"She's here . . . somewhere. There were claw marks outside the door of the room . . ." Susan began to say.

"Look! The bare spots! Rachel is fire . . . when she was here with me . . . she caused the snow to melt wherever she stepped." Lucy said to Peter.

Peter looked around at the bare spots and then he began to follow them. Finally, he began following the ones that led straight towards the tree I was under.

"Oh no."

Peter was about four steps away from me. He parted the tree's branched and saw me sitting there. He automatically knew I had been crying. He helped me out from underneath the tree.

"Oh Rachel . . . I-I am so sorry. I didn't know . . . I . . ."

"You didn't believe me . . . and Lucy." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

He brought me into his chest and hugged me tightly.

"Rachel I'm sorry . . . can you ever forgive me?"

He quit hugging me and looked into me eyes. I began blushing, remembering what Mr. Tumnus had said about the prophecy. I glanced at Lucy.

Lucy . . . if you can hear me . . . can you do something about Peter?" I thought to her.


	7. Snowball Fight!

Suddenly a snowball hit Peter in the side of his head.

"Oh!" He gasped in surprise.

Lucy looked at me and smiled. Peter followed her gaze to me.

"You little!" He said smiling at me.

"Me?" I said laughing.

Peter went to the ground and scooped up some snow. He packed it and then threw it at me. It melted inches away from impact.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Peter said laughing.

"Don't forget . . . she's fire." Lucy said.

"In other words, she has an extreme body temperature so that is why the snow and ice melt around her." Susan stated.

"Actually, the distance can get up to two feet in rage away from her touch . . . "Lucy corrected.

"In other words," I began to say, "I can't have fun in the snow because it melts before I can get to it." I said laughing.

Peter quickly threw a snowball at Susan and Lucy. They both threw one at him. They all began to laugh. Peter turned and looked at me and saw I was missing out on all the fun. Peter bent down and built a snowball. He threw the snowball that had melted as soon as he threw it in my direction. Peter had just laughed as Lucy threw one at Susan and then she threw one at Ed.

"Ow!" He cried, "Stop it!"

I guess Peter had forgotten about him. I do have to admit he was being a little quiet.

"You little liar." Peter said in disgust at Ed.

"You didn't believe them either!" Ed exclaimed.

"Apologize to them."

Ed just sat there and looked at me. I just stared right through him. I forgot my mother telling me not to stare through people. When I do, I can see exactly what they haven't told anyone, what their secrets are and sometimes what they are hiding.

Flash

" Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? Well just between them is my house. You'd love it there, Edmund. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight."

Flash

"Say you're sorry!" Peter yelled at Ed.

"Alright! I'm sorry." He said looking at me.

"Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy said directly towards Ed.

"Oh, very funny." Ed whispered.

"Maybe we should go back . . ." Susan said.

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Ed asked.

"I think Lucy and Rachel should decide." Peter said looking at us.

I looked at Lucy and she glanced at me. We both knew what each other was thinking . . . well at least I did . .

"I'd like you all, except Rachel of course, to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is!" Peter cried.

He went into the wardrobe and grabbed some coats.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan said.

"No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these. Anyway, if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of he wardrobe." He said as he handed a small brown on to Lucy, a medium gray one to Ed, and a light tan one to Susan.

He kept one that was dark brown with checkers on it for him and he gave me the black one. Lucy led us to the way of Mr. Tumnus's house. We walked between trees and came to a hill. Peter ran down the hill and fell in the snow. He looked up at me and laughed. Everyone laughed except Ed Peter looked straight into my eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but blush, and I think everyone noticed it this time . . . at least I know that Lucy saw it.


	8. Mr Tumnus' arrest

We were getting close to Mr. Tumnus's house. However, I had a bad feeling about it. We finally saw his door in the cliff . . . or at least what was left of it. Lucy and I ran immediately to the inside of his house.

"Mr. Tumnus? Are you alright?" I called out.

There was no reply. His house looked awful. It looked as if someone had raided it.

"I wonder what happened . . ." I thought.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked quietly.

Pewter walked to a pillar in the middle of Mr. Tumnus's messy living room. He pulled off a piece of parchment and began to read . . .

"The faun, Tumnus, is hereby charged with high treason against her Imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the secret police. Long live the Queen."

"Alright . . . now we really should go back." Susan said.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"He was arrested for being with a human. I don't think there is much we can do . . . " Susan began to say.

"You don't understand do you?" I asked.

"We're the humans! The White Witch must have found out he helped us." Lucy said sadly.

"Maybe we could call the police . . ." Peter began to say.

"These are the police." Susan said.

"Don't worry guys . . . we'll think of something." Peter said reassuringly.

"Why? I mean, he's a criminal." Edmund said.

"Because he got arrested for helping Rachel and Lucy. I don't think that is a crime." Peter said standing up for Mr. Tumnus.

I turned around and walked towards the door. I looked at the tree outside the door and saw a red bird on it.

"Psst." It said.

I turned around and looked at everyone else. They all looked at me.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Did that bird . . . just "Psst" us?" Susan asked.

"So you did hear it."

"Yeah."

We all walked through the smashed door and as we did the bird flew off. To the left, we heard a twig snap. Lucy huddled close to Peter as well as Susan. I felt my eyes change colors . . . they turned black and fire came out of the palms of my hands. I jumped in front of Peter and faced whatever was coming our way. I knew what was happening. This has happened to me once before. This is my defense yet attack mode. This id wanted to beat me up . . . so of course I had to defend myself. However, this time was different. I was defending my friends . . . I didn't care about myself. The soft sound of footsteps grew louder and with every step, my flames grew bigger.

"Rachel?" I heard Peter say.

Then around a snow covered rock, came a beaver.

"I-It's a beaver." Lucy said astonished.

I Let my fire die down and felt my eyes turn to normal. I relaxed and stepped back a few steps, evenly with Peter, but then he stepped forward.

"Here boy." He said clicking his tongue.

He held out his hand to the beaver. The beaver came forward and sat on his hindlegs.

"Here boy." He said still holding his hand out.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." Said the beaver.

Then the beaver looked at Lucy.

"Lucy Pevensie?" He asked.

She stepped forward and so he gave her a white handkerchief.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took him." The beaver said.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Further in." The beaver said as he walked back behind the rock towards the forest.

I began to follow him Peter and Lucy did the same, but Susan grabbed Peter's coat.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"She's right . . . how can we trust him?" Ed asked.

"It's not like we can trust you . . . " I thought.

"He said he knows the faun." Peter said.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything." Susan said.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver called out.

"Yes! We were just talking." Peter said.

"That's better left for safer quarters." He said quietly.

Everyone looked at Lucy and me for an explanation

"He means the trees." Said Lucy.


	9. The Prophecy

The beaver led us to a passage through the cliff.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out he after nightfall." The beaver said quietly.

We continued to walk for a while until we came to a hill. As we got to the top, there was a clearing in the trees and in the clearing was a small dam with a protective wall built around in.

"Ah blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosey Lee." The beaver said excitedly.

"It's lovely." Lucy said.

"It's merely a trifle, still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is thought."

We walked down the hill and followed along a trail that led straight through a passage in the wall.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been with Badger again I . . ." said a female beaver.

She saw us as she came out of their little house.

"Oh . . . well, those aren't badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day! . . . . look at my fur . . . you couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" She asked.

"I'd given you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver said chuckling.

We all laughed along with him . . . except Ed.

"Oh, come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food and some civilized company." Said Mrs. Beaver.

She had directed the "civilized company" part to Mr. Beaver. He only shrugged his shoulders and laughed innocently.

"Now careful, watch your step." Mrs. Beaver said as I entered their cozy little house, "Excuse the mess. Can't get Mr. Beaver to get out of his chair."

"That's alright." I said.

"That's right dear . . . go ahead and sit down at the table." Said Mrs. Beaver.

I sat at the small round table, then Peter sat next to me on the right, and Lucy sat on my left. Susan sat next to her and Ed sat on the stairs. Mrs. Beaver handed us each a little plate full of fish and chips. I made a fire in my palm, then covered my palm over my plate so I could cook the fish a bit more . . . A few seconds later and they were delicious.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked, starting a conversation.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver said.

Lucy looked at me sadly.

"But there's hope, dear. Lot's of hope." Mrs. Beaver said comfortingly.

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver said.

The name Aslan put warmth in my heart. The name, for some reason, felt strong and comforting. I felt like I was in a trance, but I soon snapped out of it.

"Who's Alsan?" Ed asked.

"W-who's Alsan!" Mr. Beaver said laughing, "You cheeky little blighted."

However, Mrs. Beaver tapped him on the shoulder. Mr. beaver looked at us and saw our expressions.

"You don't know, do you?"

"We haven't exactly been here long." Peter explained.

"Well, he's only the King of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia." Mr. Beaver said.

"He's been away for a long while . . ." Mrs. Beaver began to say.

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" I asked.

"You're bloomin' joking!" Mr. Beaver said exasperated, "They don't even know about the prophecy!" He said to Mrs. Beaver.

"Well, then . . ." She said nodding towards us.

"Look . . . Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police, its' all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver said.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked offended.

"No! Not blaming . . . thanking you." Mrs. Beaver corrected.

"There's a prophecy. " When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, and when the New Witch's power has grown, the evil time will be over and the White Witch's power is overthrown." He said.

It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will come into Narnia with a witch. The witch will either help destroy the White Witch of join her . . . but if the New Witch helps destroy her, then peace will be restored to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"It is also part of the prophecy that one of the two Sons of Adam will fall in love with the New Witch, but only if she helps destroy the White Witch can they be joined in love." Mr. Beaver continued.

"So . . . . you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"You had better be! Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver said.

"Our army!" I asked.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan whispered to Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes." Peter said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go." Susan said.

"No . . . y-you can't just leave." Mr. Beaver said.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said.

"And we should save Narnia." I added.

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the five of us were getting home." Peter said, "Ed . . . ?"

I turned around and looked for Ed.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Ed?" Peter called out again.

I got up and saw the front door was open.

"Peter . . . ." I said as Peter walked to me.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said looking at me.

"You may not have to." Said Mr. Beaver, "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

I grabbed my coat and quickly ran out the door. Peter was right behind me.

"The White Witch's castle is just between those two hills." Mr. Beaver called as he ran after us.

I stopped and remember the vision I had seen earlier. The woman Edmund had talked to was the White Witch. I thought of myself as the hawk again. I felt the changes and within seconds, I felt my taloned feet freezing. I flapped my wings and quickly lifted off the ground. It only took me about ten seconds to catch up with Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

I'll lead the way, guys.> I called out.

"I knew you were the New Witch!" Cried out Mr. Beaver.

"How do you know which way it is?" Lucy asked.

It's a long story . . . I'll tell you later.>


	10. The Secret Police and Fox

I ran in front of Peter and growled softly.

You're playing into her hands.> I said.

"We can't just let him go! He's our brother!" Susan cried.

"Rachel is right, though." Lucy said.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of you! Especially Rachel!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

To stop the prophecy.> I said.

"She doesn't want to be destroyed . . . so she will do whatever she can to get Rachel to turn on _her_ side. She'll kill you!" Mr. Beaver said.

"This is all your fault!" Susan yelled at peter.

Peter turned around and looked at her. I walked between them still as the tiger.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me!"

I roared in my tiger voice, although, I actually said "Stop it!" I could tell it startled them both.

This isn't going to help Edmund.> I said.

"She's right." Mr. Beaver said.

Let me see if I can have a premonition of what to expect . . .>

I sat my butt down on the cold ground and went deep into meditation.

**Flash**

"Maugrim . . . you know what to do." Said the White Witch.

A giant wolf arched his head back, howled, and caused all the rest of the wolves to come out of hiding. All of the wolves, including Maugrim, ran out of the castle . . . . which began the start of their new hunt . . . us.

**Flash**

We have to leave.> I said.

"Leave Edmund here? Are you crazy!" Susan asked.

We're about to be hunted by the secret police. I think that as long as Ed is in the hands of the Witch and the rest of us are not . . . I'm sure he'll be fine.> I said reassuringly.

I got up and began walking back the way we came.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked as he turned away from the castle, "What exactly did you see?"

Well, the Witch told Maugrim, "You know what to do." Which of course Maugrim turned out to be a wolf . . . so he howled horribly calling all the rest of his police . . .

I was suddenly interrupted by a howl that echoed in the distance from the direction of the castle.

"Like that?" Peter asked horrified.

Exactly like that! Come on! Let's go! I yelled.

Everyone went ahead and ran. I turned around and looked at the ice castle. The doors opened and I saw the whole pack running through them. I quickly turned into my normal self, for no particular reason. The wolves were drawing nearer. I could tell which one was Maugrim now.

"Rachel what are you doing!" I heard Peter scream.

"Peter! No! Get back here!" Susan yelled.

"You go on ahead!"

I suddenly realized that I was petrified. I couldn't speak, think, or move. I felt something grab my hand and jerk me away. I wanted to fly . . . but I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. The person who had grabbed my hand was now pulling along with him as we were running.

"Come on Rachel! Keep running!" Peter voice called.

I was so petrified, I didn't even realize I didn't even realize I had my eyes closed. I opened them and saw Peter was the one tugging me along. I looked behind us and saw the wolves hot on our trail.

"Don't look back!" Peter said.

We finally came to Mr. Beaver's protective wall and found the little passage way through it.

"The wolves will reach the house in less than ten minutes." I told Peter as we came to the door.

Mr. Beaver opened the door and pulled us inside. Susan and Lucy were already in the house. He closed and locked the door behind us.

"Got the food, Mrs. Beaver?" Susan asked.

"Yes, dear."

"We've got about five minutes . . . " I said.

"Alright, everyone in here!" Mr. Beaver said pulling open a secret door.

He climbed in a hole that was in the ground.

"Come on!" He cried.

"Rachel will go first!" Peter said shoving me forwards.

I crawled into the hole, which was actually a tunnel. We could now hear the wolves scratching and digging to try to get into the house. Lucy jumped in next followed by Susan then Mr. Beaver. Peter closed the door before he was all the way into the hole. We couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black.

"I forgot the torch . . . " Mr. Beaver said.

"Oh . . . that's alright . . . " I said creating a fire in my hand.

"That's useful." Said Mr. Beaver, "Come on, this way."

We traveled down the tunnel for a bit when Lucy tripped.

"What's that?" I asked.

"They are in the tunnel!" Peter said.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled as we came to a dead end.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

There was a hole at the top of the tunnel. Mr. Beaver climbed up first, then me, Lucy, Susan and Mrs. Beaver. As soon as Peter got out last, I shoved a big barrel in front of the hole. We began walking quickly until we came across a badger. He had been turned to stone.

"I'm so sorry dear." Said Mrs. Beaver to her husband.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver managed to get out.

We walked down a cleared area and saw all the helpless animals that had been unfairly turned to stone.

"Wh-What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the White Witch." Said a male voice.

Suddenly a red fox came out of no where. Everyone stepped back quickly. Lucy and Susan got behind me, but Peter jumped out n front of me.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Cried Mr. Beaver.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." Fox said as he came towards us.

I came out form behind Peter.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver said.

"An unfortunate family resemblance." Fox said," But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got move."

Barking and howling noises began to come from the exit of the tunnel.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked.

Fox made a sly grin.


	11. Fox's Diversion

We ended up climbing a tree. I turned into my hawk form and sat on one of the tree by Peter. Lucy and Susan were on the branch on the opposite side of the tree below us. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were on a branch opposite from them. Fox was below us on the ground sweeping away our tracks we left in the snow with his bushy tail. The wolves exploded out of the hole and surrounded Fox instantly.

"Greetings, Gents." Fox said.

The wolves made a wall as Maugrim circle around Fox.

You see the biggest wolf circling Fox? That's Maugrim. I told Peter.

"Lost something, have we?" Fox asked.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking fro some humans." Maugrim said in a low, hatefully voice.

Fox laughed nervously.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? Now that's some valuable bit of information, don't you think?" Fox asked.

Another wolf came around Fox instantly and chomped down on his back. Peter quickly grabbed me right before I flew down there.

Let me go. I said.

"No . . . . I can't let you risk getting caught . . . . or hurt." Peter whispered.

Fox yelped as Lucy gasped.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much," Maugrim said menacingly chuckling, "but still."

Fox looked up at us, and then looked at Maugrim. He took a deep painful sigh. I tensed up and so Peter gripped me tighter.

"Where are the fugitives!" Maugrim growled.

Fox whimpered as the wolf on his back dug his teeth in deeper. Fox took another deep breath.

"North . . . they ran north." He said lowering his head and ears in shame.

"Smell them out!" Maugrim cried.

The wolf who had been holding Fox, threw him down and ran north with the rest of the pack. I felt Peter let go. I quickly flew down to Fox and landed in the cold snow beside him. He was curled up in pain. I picked him up and brought him into my lap. Everyone else jumped down from the tree.

"Come on . . . let's get a fire going." Peter said.

Soon there was a fire a foot in front of me. I began petting Fox and slowly healed him at the same time.

"They were helping Tumnus." Fox said, talking about the animals that were turned to stone, "The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!" He cried in pain.

"Sorry. My healing is a bit painful." I said quietly.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite . . . oh!"

"Oh, you're worse than Beaver on bathday." Mrs. Beaver claimed.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver whispered.

"Alright . . . you're done." I said quietly.

"Thank you for you kindness." Fox said to me.

"You're leaving?" I asked as he crawled out of my lap.

"It has been a pleasure, New Witch or hopefully Queen and an honor, "He said bowing to me. Then he quickly looked at Peter, "but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked excitedly as Mrs. Beaver gasped.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like . . . everything you've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch." Fox replied.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan said.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Fox said.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver said.

"And especially not without Queen Rachel, the new Witch." Fox said.

Peter glanced at me then looked at Susan.

"W-we just want our brother back."

Fox slowly walked away in disappointment. I turned into a huge white tiger because it was beginning to get cold outside and when I get cold . . . it really means it's cold.


	12. Midnight Scare

Lucy?> I called.

Lucy got up from sitting between Susan and Peter, who were talking, and came over and sat by me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Do you think we should stay in Narnia and help them?>

"Help who?" She whispered.

Aslan . . . Mr. Tumnus . . . everyone . . .>

"Yes, I think we should help. I mean . . . it sounds like we are Narnia's only hope."

You're right . . . at least that's how all the animals are putting it.>

* * *

I opened my eyes. I guess I fell asleep and I didn't know it. It must have been a while because our fire was almost out. I lifted my head and looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were huddled together and sleeping. Susan and Lucy were cuddled with me, but Peter was in fetal position, trying to keep warm. I carefully got up, not waking up Susan or Lucy and went over to Peter. I nudged him. He quickly woke up and saw me. He was pale and he looked like he was frozen.

Peter . . . come over here with us. You'll be much warmer.>

"N-no thanks . . . I'm F-fine." He said as his teeth chattered.

I will not take "no" for an answer.> I said.

I grabbed a hold of Peter's clothing and literally dragged him to where we were sleeping. I scooted my self underneath Susan and Lucy and got comfortable. Peter leaned against me. He covered himself with his coat and fell asleep. I carefully laid my head down. I curled up with Susan and Lucy as Peter subconsciously moved closer to me. Basically I was just an over-sized kitten. I quickly fell asleep. I'm not sure exactly how long I slept, but I woke up later and noticed Peter gone. That worried me, so I slowly got up. That's also when I first noticed Mr. and Mrs. Beaver huddled next to me. I guess they moved over here while I was asleep. I pushed Mr. and Mrs. Beaver right next to Susan and Lucy to help keep them warm. None of them woke up. I walked over to the fire and blew on it. A small flame appeared. Soon that one flame covered the whole pile of sticks. I headed into the trees and looked around for Peter. I was scared that something bad happened.

Peter . . . Peter!> I called out, but there was no answer.

I prowled around being as quiet as possible. I finally got tired of walking on four legs, so I quickly morphed back into my natural self. I buttoned up my fur coat and put the hood over my head.

"Peter!" I hissed.

I heard a twig snap behind me. I looked behind me, but kept on walking. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped over some squirrels and rabbits who were turned to stone. I almost face-planted in the dirt, but I placed my arms on the ground to catch my fall. I saw two feet appear in front of me. I looked up and saw it was Peter.

"You're pretty clumsy . . . aren't you?" He asked me.

"Only when I want to be." I said defensively.

He held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me back up onto my feet.

"Hey . . . I think it's getting warmer . . ." He said suddenly.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Well . . . . . you're here . . . and- and you're always warm . . . because you control fire. That's how." He said quickly, trying to cover his slip-ups.

"Alright . . . . we should probably get back."

"Yeah . . . by the way . . . . why did you come out here?" Peter asked.

"I-I thought something bad might have happened to you. So I went looking . . ."

"Awwwww . . ." Peter said making fun of me, "That's so nice!" He said laughing.

"Hey! . . . . well fine . . . next time you're in danger or hurt . . . I won't help you or save you!"

"Alright . . . same here." He said still laughing.

We walked back to the fire. Everyone was all cuddled up with each other and they all seem perfectly warm. I turned into the tiger and curled up beside them. Peter then came over and leaned up next to me. I quickly fell back asleep.


	13. The White Witch

"Rachel! Come on get up." Peter said shaking me awake.

I quickly morphed into myself; I put the hood back on top of my head.

"Come on . . . . we've got to move on." Mr. Beaver said.

I looked at the fire and saw it was out again. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver continued to talk more about the prophecy; sometimes they just repeated something they had already said.

"Did you know that it is said, that if the New Witch does not fall in love with one of the Sons of Adam, then she will turn evil and take the side of the White Witch?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes! For the thousandth time!" I cried.

Susan came up beside me.

"Do you think perhaps he's giving you a hint?" She said smiling as she nodded in Peter's direction.

"Ugh! No way! There is no way I'm falling in love with that!" I said laughing nervously.

"With what?" Peter asked me as him and Lucy came up behind me.

"Oh . . . nothing . . . Nothing." I said quickly looking at Susan who just grinned.

We walked in silence until was came to a bridge made out of rocks. In the distance of standing on this bridge, we could see a frozen river. The Beavers stopped in front of us.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said.

"River?" Peter asked.

"The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver said.

"It's so far." He complained.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." Susan said

We walked across the bridge and then down a large hill. We came to the very edge of the forest. For at least three miles away to where another forest was, there was nothing; just a huge bare area where we could quickly be discovered. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver went first of course, and then we stepped out into the open. We walked for a while, trying not to trip in the snow.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young." Mr. Beaver called out to us.

Peter came up behind me and let poor, tired Lucy onto his back.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time I'm gonna turn him into a hat!"

"Well if you plan on doing that . . . make sure its a big fluffy one." I said smiling.

I morphed into the hawk again.

"What are you doing?" Peter called out as I flew above his head.

I'm getting a view!> I answered.

I flew up higher and higher. Even though there were no thermals, considering in was getting warmer, but it still felt good. I flapped one of my wings to level myself off. I looked behind me and saw something coming towards Peter and Lucy. It was coming upon them fast and didn't realize it. I looked and saw the white sleigh . . .

I-It's her!> I screamed.

"Peter!" I tried to say but it only came out as a high-pitched screech. But Peter heard it and looked up. I folded back my wings and dived down towards Peter.

Peter! Run! She's coming!> I screamed.

Peter quickly Let Lucy off his shoulders and grabbed her hand.

"It's her! Run! Run!" Cried Mr. Beaver.

Head for the trees!> I cried.

I continued to fly above Peter's head. I looked behind me and saw the sleigh drawing nearer.

Peter! She's gaining!> I said.

Peter finally caught up with Susan, and the trees were coming up closer. From flapping my wings so hard and trying to keep up with Peter, my wings muscles began to get tired and the air was quickly leaving my lungs. I began to gasp for air. We came to the forest. I followed Peter, as the Beavers found a small cave. I landed in the snow and quickly turned into myself.

"Inside! Dive! Dive!" Mr. Beaver screamed at us.

I quickly got in after everyone else..

"Quick! Quick, quick, quick!" Mrs. Beaver said as well all got inside the cave.

Mrs. Beaver pushed me between Lucy and Peter. The sleigh and the jingling had stopped right above the cave, and then everything was silent. The sudden footsteps sounded as they got out of the sleigh and right on top of the cave. I gasped as some snow fell on my shoe. I tried to scoot further back into the cave, but it only sent me closer to Peter. He wrapped his arm around me to keep me from squirming. The footsteps walked towards the sleigh . . . and then all was quiet.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look . . ." Peter whispered as he got up.

On instinct, I grabbed his hand. He quickly turned and looked at me.

"No . . . you're worth nothing to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver whispered.

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver whispered back, as Peter sat back down beside me.

"Thanks, sweetheart." And with that, he crawled out of the cave and went to have a look.


	14. No More Ice

We sat in silence, afraid to even make so much as a whisper. I looked up at Peter as he looked at me, then we both looked at our combined hands. Then we both looked at each other again. We both knew what each other was thinking. If that was in fact the White Witch, then we were all done for. Peter put his arm around me, then grabbed my other hand. He held both my hands firmly, but not too tightly. I looked at him as he weakly smiled at me. We listened for any more hints. We were dying to know . . . whether or not if it was our end. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming towards us again. I gripped Peter's hand a littler tighter as he pulled me closer to him. Suddenly Mr. Beaver poked his head into the cave. He was upside down.

"Come out! Come out!" He said as I jumped and Lucy shrieked, "I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see you!" Mr. Beaver said disappearing out of the cave.

Mrs. Beaver crawled out followed by Susan and Lucy. Peter Looked at me and smiled with relief. He crawled out while still holding my hand, and then he helped me up. I turned around and saw Susan and Lucy smiling at us.

"What?" Peter said looking at me. Then he looked at our hands again. He slightly grinned. "Oh."

Peter helped me up the hill and there in front of us was a jolly old man in a red suit. He began to chuckle as soon as we realized who he was.

"Merry Christmas, Sir." Lucy said stepping forward.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." Father Christmas said.

"W-we thought you were the Witch . . ." Peter said, then he looked at me, "Well . . . the White Witch rather."

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer that the White Witch." He said patting his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"No. Not in a long time, but the hope . . . and warmth. ." He said looking at me, "that you have brought you majesties is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say, you could do with these."

He turned to his sleigh and brought out a huge red bag.

"Presents!" Lucy cried excitedly as she went up to him.

He brought out of the bag, a little red bottle in a red holder.

"The juice of the Fire-Flower. One drop will cure any injury." He said as she took it, "And though I hope you never have to use it . . . "He said handing her a small dagger.

"Thank you, but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy said.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." He said.

The he went back to the bag and pulled out a red horn.

"Rachel . . . . though you don't see to have a problem with making yourself heard, blow on this wherever you are, help will come."

I took it into my hands. On the side of it, there was a carved "R" and "L". They were my initials. Father Christmas reached into the bag and pulled out a sword, it was long and light.

"Now . . . this sword is flame proof. And if danger is near, it will ignite it's self as a warning."

"Thank you." I said stepping back by Peter.

Father Christmas went back into his bag and brought out a bow and arrows.

"Susan . . . . Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to "battles are ugly affairs"?" She asked.

He only chuckled as he went back to the bag and pulled out a quiver and gave it to Susan.

"Peter . . . . the time to use these may be near at hand."

Peter stepped forward and took the large sword and shield. Peter slowly unsheathed his sword and looked at it. T hand designs down the middle of it, and it was shiny.

"Thank you, Sir." He said proudly as he put the sword back into is holder.

"Now, these are tools, not toys. Bear them wisely. Now . . . I must be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He said chuckling as he put his bag back onto his sleigh, "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" he said as he grabbed the reigns of his reindeer. He whipped his reigns and took off.

"Merry Christmas!" I cried as Peter yelled "see you next year".

"I told you he was real." Lucy said turning to Susan. I smiled.

"He said winter was almost over . . ." Peter said, but then his eyes got big, "You know what that means . . . No more ice!"


	15. Maulgrim's Taunting

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver gasped. They began to run in the direction of the frozen river.

"Come on! It's a little bit further!" Mr. Beaver said.

I ran ahead of everyone. I quickly came to the edge of a cliff and just below was the river . . . and it was beginning to thaw out quickly. We didn't have much time before the water fall itself was unfrozen. Everyone surrounded me.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter said.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver replied.

"Come on!" Peter said grabbing my hand and Lucy's.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute!" Susan said bewildered.

"We don't have a minute!" I replied.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." She said.

"No . . you're just trying to be smart . . . as usual." Peter said

"Peter! My sword!" I said as I noticed it burning.

In the distance, Maugrim howled.

"Come on!" I yelled.

Peter helped Lucy and me down the side of the cliff. We finally got to the bank. We could hear the ice cracking as the warm water ran underneath it. Peter kept a hold of my hand. He took one step on the ice and it cracked under his weight. He gripped my hand hard, as he stepped back onto the bank.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver said.

"Maybe you should." Peter said in a shaky voice.

Mr. Beaver carefully stepped out onto the ice. He took a few wobbly steps on it, and then began to check the ice with his tail. He finally took another step and the ice cracked under him.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver called out.

"Well, you never know which meals' gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." He said.

Peter gripped my hand again as he took a deep breath. He took another try at the ice, this time it didn't move. I carefully stepped onto the ice, following Peter's steps. Susan helped Lucy, they were following my steps. I slipped and accidentally stepped out of line and the ice I was on cracked. I gasped. Peter quickly turned around and helped me back up. Lucy shrieked, thinking I was falling.

"If Mum knew what we were doing . . ." Susan began to say.

"Mum's not here!" Peter said agitatedly.

Snow and icicles began to fall down from the waterfall.  
"Oh No!" Lucy cried.

I followed her gaze and saw Maugrim and another wolf running across the waterfall. Peter saw them too.

"Run!" Peter cried.

We all began to run to try and get to the other side before Maugrim got there, but it was too late. Maugrim and the other wolf cut our path off. We were standing on the ice. I turned around and saw the rest of the pack at the back behind us. We were surrounded. Mr. Beaver hissed at Maugrim, and then got attacked by the other wolf. The wolf, the same one that had a hold of Fox, pinned Mr. Beaver to the ground by his neck.

"No!" Cried Mrs. Beaver.

Peter stood in front of me and pulled out his sword as my sword's flame grew. Peter pointed the sword at Maugrim.

"Put that down boy. Someone could get hurt." Maugrim said stepping towards us.

"Like you . . ?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Cried Mr. Beaver.

I turned into a solid black wolf and jumped in front of Peter. I bared my teeth and growled ferociously.

"Oooh . . . You don't look half bad as a wolf. Maybe you should stay in that body." He said beginning to circle me.

I kept my eyes fixed upon him. I just growled.

"You know . . . all my Queen wants is for you and your friends to go home . . . but I'm sure she'll make an exception if you join her police . . . "

I only growled in response. He took a few steps toward me, I backed away towards Peter.

"Rachel! What are you doing!" He asked me.

I don't know. . . I'm making this up as I go. 

Maugrim began to try and circle me to get to Peter, then in order to get my attention, even thought he already had it, he began talking to Peter.

"Leave now and your brother will go with you." He said.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver cried.

Maugrim began to walk straight towards Peter. I jumped in Maugrim's path with a shrill bark. The fur on my neck was standing on end.

"Come on, New Witch. You don't have a reason for protecting him. You don't love him. You can't love him because of what to the other one you loved . . ."

How do you know about that! I barked.

"My queen has many ways of going through people's minds . . . just as you can . . ."

Well . . . tell your "_Queen_" that I'm not like her . . . I may have some similar powers . . . but our hearts and personalities are completely different. 

"Oh Come on! There's nothing for you on this side! You don't love Peter because . . . you would be protecting him better."

I didn't realize it but Maugrim was only two feet away from Peter. I felt my eyes change to black, every strand of fur was now on end, like a scared cat's tail.I mad deep, blood-thirsty growl.

"If you loved him . . . you would've already attacked me . . . . oops . . looks like you made the mistake of me getting the chance to kill him. . . . . Ah well, I'm sure you'll get over it quickly . ."

I lunged at Maugrim. We rolled over each other. He held me down fast, But I used my back legs and pushed him off me. I growled as I got in my place between him and Peter. He took a step closer so I attacked again. I jumped on top of him and tore at the back of his neck. Blood began to pour into my mouth. He yelped and backed away in shock, as I growled menacingly. Blood dripped from my mouth.

"You don't love him . . . so why are you protecting him?" Maugrim asked.

You and your "_Queen_" may be able to see my past, or what I am thinking. . or perhaps even feeling. But you will never be able to tell what my _heart_ has been through, or what it is saying or even what it is feeling! I snapped.

"You have such a sharp tongue for a Witch. I guess the only way tell what you are feeling is if I kill him!" Maugrim growled as jumped at Peter.

I quickly lunged myself at Maugrim. I caught a hold of the scruff of his neck and chomped down. He howled in pain. More blood poured out.

"Why you little Witch!" Maugrim said. He growled at me as I backed up to defend Peter.

"Peter!" I heard Lucy scream.

The waterfall began to crack and then water began o spray out. I looked at Maugrim and he looked at me. He lunged at and bit my front leg. I heard a crunch and suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Maugrim turned around and bit my throat. I poured blood worse than he did. Suddenly the ice we were on got slippery, then it cracked.

"Rachel! No!" I heard Peter yell.


	16. Aslan's Camp

I felt cold needles stabbing me every where and then I realized I was in the water. I heard a huge rumble and felt the current get stronger. The waterfall finally broke free.

Peter! Lucy! Susan! Where are you?> I screamed as I was getting swept farther down the river.

I heard someone cough and recognized it as Lucy. I swam towards the coughing and sputtering noises. I saw Lucy struggling in the water. I bit down on her clothing gently, and swam towards the bank. I climbed up onto the bank and dragged Lucy up with me, My throat was throbbing and my leg was crushed.

"What have you done!" I heard Susan scream, "Lucy! Lucy!"

"Rachel!" I heard Peter yell.

Lucy ran up the bank.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked

Peter turned around quickly and hugged Lucy as Susan smiled. I was loosing blood quickly. I hobbled up the bank, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Where's Rachel?" Peter asked Lucy.

I collapsed in the cold snow, unable to walk any further.

"Rachel!" Peter said as He ran up to me.

"Oh my . . ." Susan began to say.

It's alright . . . . just let me morph.>

Slowly and painfully I morphed back into myself. I looked up at Peter. He only smiled, and then he helped me up. I had lost my fur coat when I morphed into the wolf, and I was freezing. Peter wrapped me inside his coat with him.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said.

We began walking towards Aslan's camp, and as we were, the trees began to bud. They were beautiful pink flowers.

"Are you warm enough?" Peter asked.

"I-I'm getting t-that w-way." I managed to get out through my chattering teeth.

We walked a bit further in silence. My jaw finally stopped chattering.

"If you don't mind my asking . . ." Peter began to say as we shared his coat, "What was Maugrim talking about when he said "you can't love him because of what happened last time". What . . . If you don't mind my asking . . . what happened last time?" Peter asked.

I took a deep sigh.

"I had fallen for a guy . . . very much like you. We had always hung out together. We were the best of friends. It was April last year, when he was admitted into the hospital and diagnosed with Lung cancer. He never told me until he was close to death . . ."

"Told you what?" Peter asked.

"Told me that he loved me . . . . when he told me . . . I didn't even have time to respond . . . . he died right after he told me." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Rachel . . . . I-I'm so sorry."

"You're the first person I've ever told that to . . ." I said quietly.

Peter lifted my chin up and wiped the tears away. He looked deep into my eyes. I had to look away for fear of blushing.

"Hey look . . ." Peter said pointing to the trees that were rapidly blooming and growing leaves.

"They're green." I said amazed.

"The snow and ice is finally fading."

"I suppose we don't need this." I said looking at Peter's fur coat.

"No . . . I guess not." He said as He took it off of both of us and hung it on a log that we passed by.

I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" Peter asked.

Flash

The White Witch stood over the cliff of the river.

"Your Majesty." Said a voice.

The White Witch turned around.

"We found the traitor. He was rallying up your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." Said a wolf.

Suddenly Fox was thrown on the ground with a yelp.

"Ah . . . nice of you to drop in. You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

She said.

"Forgive me, your Majesty." Fox said bowing.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery . . ."

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't exactly talking to you." Fox said than glanced at Edmund.

The White Witch walked towards Fox and pointed her spear at him.

"Where are the humans heading?" She asked.

Fox said nothing. The Witch brought back her spear and was about to stab Fox with it, but Edmund jumped in the way.

"Wait! No! Don't. The beaver said something about the Stone Table and that Aslan had an Army there." Edmund said.

"An Army?" Asked the White Witch as she glanced at Fox.

Fox looked up at Ed and shook his head and sighed.

"Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty . . . . before he dies!" She said as she stabbed Fox . . . which Ed turned him into stone.

"No!"

Flash

"Do you think she's alright?" I heard Lucy say.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me.

"I-I just had a vision."

"What was it?" Peter asked.

"Edmund told the White Witch where Aslan's camp is and how he has an Army ready . . ."

"Oh no . . . "Replied Mrs. Beaver.

"Aslan's camp is just beyond those trees." Mr. Beaver said.

Peter helped me off the ground, and then we all followed Mr. Beaver out of the forest. There was a meadow and all across the meadow was hundreds of tents. As we headed towards the tents, a series of horns sounded. We finally walked into the camp; we began to draw a lot of attention. Peter and I walked along side each other, Susan and Lucy walked behind us. There were all sorts of animals: Centaurs, unicorns, griffons, horses, leopards, cheetahs, fauns, bears, gorillas and birds.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan whispered to us.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy said laughing.

Peter and I glanced at each other and started laughing. The whole crowd of animals were following us. We finally came to the biggest tent sitting on a rock right in the middle of the camp. There was a centaur standing on the rock. We stopped in front of the tent as Peter drew out his sword.  
"We have come to see Aslan."

The centaur looked at the tent. We also looked at the tent. The whole crowd behind us bowed, even the centaur. Suddenly a lion slowly and gracefully stepped out of the tent. We all bowed as well.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam, Welcome, Rachel, the New Witch, Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve, and welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" Aslan asked.

"That's why we're here, Sir. We need your help." Peter said putting his sword back up.

"We had a little trouble along the way." I said.

"He was captured by the White Witch . . ." Peter said standing up.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He . . . betrayed them, your Majesty." Mr. Beaver said.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Said the centaur.

"Peace Oreius." Aslan said, "I'm sure there's an explanation . . ."

"It's my fault really . . . . I was too hard on him." Peter said looking down at his feet.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We all were." I said.

"He's our brother . . ." Lucy said.

"And my friend." I added quietly.

"I know . . . that just makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think. But I will do all I can to bring him back."


	17. Maulgrim's Revenge

Oreius showed me my tent. It was pretty big for only one person. What was even batter is that is was right next to some trees and a large creek. Peter's tent was not to far from mine and Susan and Lucy's were close to his. We were all very close to each other.

"These are some clothing for you." Oreius said handing me a beautiful maroon colored dress with a black cloak. The dress came with a thick, leather and black belt and black, leather sandals to match.

"Thank you." I said as he walked out of my tent.

I went to a corner of my tent and began changing into my dress. I put on my belt, it was almost too big, and put on the matching sandals. I went to my huge mirror and looked at myself. I just needed to brush my blonde hair. I took it out of its ponytail and brushed it. Then I took the top half of my hair and braided it. I stepped out of my tent.

"Rachel! You look beautiful!" Lucy declared.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Lucy had on a blue dress with a red belt. She looked adorable. It made her look a lot like Susan.

"You look pretty too!" I said smiling.

"So . . . . . are you and Peter together yet?" She asked teasingly.

I bent over and put my hands in the warm water of the creek and splashed Lucy.

"Ah!" She gasped, and then she splashed me.

"Oh!" I said laughing.

"Ha ha!" She laughed in triumph.

Finally with the front of our dressed damp I went to the two towels that were hanging up on a clothes line between two trees. I pulled one off, when suddenly Maugrim jumped out at me. I screamed as well as Lucy.

"Long time, no see, New Witch. Oh, and please don't try to run. We're tired." He said as he stepped towards me.

"And we prefer to kill you quickly." Said another wolf that was flanking me.

I looked over at my horn that was hanging on the branch of the tree. I threw the towel in Maugrim's face. I ran to my horn and blew in it. It made a low, thick wail. I blew it two more times.

"Lucy, get up in the tree!" I yelled.

"Smart girl." Laughed Maugrim.

I was walking towards the tree, when the other wolf that was flanking me, got between the tree and me. He blocked my only escape, and blocked me from Lucy. I backed up as Maugrim walked closer.

"Come on . . . . just let me kill you quickly while I'm still in the mood." He growled.

I looked at his neck and saw dried blood still matted his fur. I looked around for help, but I saw no one. Maugrim continued to walk closer. Maugrim crouched and pounced on me and I knew I didn't have enough time to morph. He bit down on my arm and sliced it open with his sharp fangs.

"Ahh!" I screamed

"Rachel!" Lucy screamed.

"Ha! Looks like you're completely helpless in your human form." Maugrim chuckled.

"Get back!" I heard someone yell.

"Help Rachel!" Lucy screamed.

I took my eyes off of Maugrim and saw Peter running towards me, and pulling out his sword. He jumped between Maugrim and me.

"Come on! We both know you haven't got it in you." Maugrim said nodding towards me. Peter turned and looked at me.

Peter . . . . don't listen to him. I spoke softly in his head.

Peter turned back around to face Maugrim. He and the other wolf began to circle us. They both were snarling and growled at us. Maugrim's partner was about to lunge and attack me, but Aslan came out of no where and knocked the wolf down and held him there. Oreius was about to attack Maugrim . . .

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Aslan said.

I stepped back to give Peter some room.

"You may think you're King, and you may think she loves you," He said nodding in my direction, "But you're going to die right in front of her . . . like a dog!" Suddenly Maugrim jumped onto Peter.

"Peter!" I screamed.

I ran towards him and began to push Maugrim's body off of Peter. Lucy jumped down from the tree and began to help me. We moved the heavy wolf off of Peter. He sat straight up and looked around. Then his eyes fell upon me. I hugged him as Lucy did the same. Aslan let the other wolf go.

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund." He said to Oreius.

Oreius took off after the wolf followed by three fauns and a jaguar.

"Peter. Clean your sword." Aslan said.


	18. Edmund Returns

Peter got up and took his sword out of Maugrim's body and washed his blood off in the creek. He walked over to Aslan.

"Now . . . kneel."

Peter stuck the sword in the ground and kneeled behind it. Aslan put his paw on his left shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." Aslan said smiling.

Peter looked at me and smiled in shock. I smiled in return. Aslan smiled and walked towards his tent. Peter put away his sword. I quickly looked at Lucy, who just innocently smiled at me. I looked at my arm and saw how deep the gash was. It was dangerously deep. There was blood running down my arm and a puddle was forming in the grass. Lucy saw my arm and gasped. Peter walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine . . ." Trying to hide my arm from him.

With having the gift of healing, comes a curse as well. I can cure anything I want, whether it is a plant or Lucy, but I can't cure myself.

"Are you sure? You're kind of pale."

"She's hurt." Lucy said.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"No where." I said.

Lucy pulled my arm out from behind me.

"Rachel! You should have told me!" Peter exclaimed as he held my bleeding arm.

"It's nothing." I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes." I said quietly.

Every time he looked into my eyes like that . . . I got goose-bumps. My heart tends to pound faster and the hair on my neck rises.

"Well come on. Let's go to our camp." He said as he gave me back my arm.

"Ok." Lucy said.

We walked passed the tree and passed my tent. Lucy went into hers and Susan's. Peter went inside his, but then he quickly came back out.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked me.

"Sure."

I walked in and saw two hammocks on both sides of the tent. Everything in his tent was neatly arranged and clean. Peter jumped into his hammock.

"Go ahead . . . Ed' not here yet." Peter said pointing to the hammock behind me.

I quietly laid down in it. Peter then began to talk about random things.

"Do you think they've found Ed?" He asked.

"Yes . . . ."

"I was just wondering . . . what did your life use to be like at home?"

"Well . . . my dad died when I was 13. I used to go to school until a kid found out I was a Witch, he began to beat me up, until I got my defense power. You know the one you saw when we first met Mr. Beaver?

"Oh yeah . . . that was when you eyes turned black . . . right?"

"Yeah . . . that's the one. So . . . . what else do you want to know?"

"Hmmm . . . . . what's your favorite type of flower?"

"That's really random . . ."

"Yeah I know . . . I'm just bored. I'm sorry."

"No, no! it's fine I don't mind. Mine would probably be any kind of rose . . . ."

"What about your favorite type of candy?"

"Um . . . . It's a tie between Turkish delight and Peanut Brittle."

"Oooh . . . Turkish Delight . . ."

"So what about you? What was your life like in the real world?"

"Lived in Finchley, My father is fighting in the war. I go to a Private School. Edmund and I have not been getting along with each other ever since dad left. My mother has been depressed . . . . Well you know how that goes . . ."

"Yeah, depression . . . great fun. So . . . what is your favorite color?"

"Um . . . . dark blue . . . . even green. What about yours?"

"I like any type of dark color . . . I cannot stand pink though . ."

"Yeah . . . ."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. What about you?"

"Seventeen. What did you plan on doing after school?"

"Well, I wanted to be a soldier and fight in the war . . . . ."

"Looks like you're going to get to do that anyway." I said smiling.

"How long have we been asking questions?"

"I don't know maybe thirty minutes?" I said.

"Come on . . . maybe Ed is here."

We both got up from the hammocks and went outside. As we came out of the tent Oreius walked by. He saw us, the he nodded to the right. We looked up and hill and saw Aslan talking with Ed. Soon Lucy and Susan came out of their tent. I began to walk towards them, but Peter quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." He said quietly.

"Edmund!" Lucy said excitedly.

Ed and Aslan turned and looked at us. Ed began to walk down the hill with Aslan behind him. He stopped in front of us, but quickly looked at his feet. Aslan came up behind him.

"What is done is done. There is no need to speak with Edmund about what has past." And with that he walked away.

Ed looked up at us, he looked horrible and tired.

"Hullo." He said quietly.


	19. The Date

Lucy and I ran up to him and hugged him smiling. He hugged us tightly. Susan came up and hugged him next.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm a little tired." Edmund said quietly.

"Get some sleep." Peter said sternly.

Edmund began to walk towards his and Peter's tent, when Peter suddenly turned around to him.

"And Edmund!" Ed had turned around, "Try not to wander off." Peter said smiling.

Ed grinned as he went inside the tent.

"I'm sure he's going to be sleeping for a while . . . ." Peter said as he turned and looked at me.

"What are you getting at?" Susan asked.

"Well . . . I was hoping that we could go waste some time . . . . like go walking or something?" He asked

I quickly glanced at Susan who gave me this look that said, "Go!".

"Ok! Sounds like fun." I answered.

Peter and I walked through the camp side by side. It wasn't awkward or anything . . . in fact it felt normal.

"So . . . do you think the prophecy is true?" Peter asked just to spark a conversation.

"What part of the prophecy?" I asked.

"The part that we will all sit at a throne. The one where it says we'll go to battle and save Narnia. DO you think we're the ones?"

"Well obviously . . . How is it that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve, and a Witch come across Narnia? It was all meant to be . . . . . we are the ones. I knew that from the beginning."

"Yeah I guess so . . ."

"Are you nervous about the war?"

"Yeah . . . a little bit . . . I need to practice."

We walked around and talked about that subject for a bit longer, until it began to get dark.

"I didn't realize Ed was that tired." Peter said as we walked up to my tent.

"It's alright. I guess it is time that I turn in for the night."

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight."

I went inside me tent and crawled into my bed. The dress that I've been wearing is not only a typical light and comfortable dress . . . . it made an excellent sleeping gown. So in this comfortable pair of pajamas, I fell asleep.


	20. Breakfast

I got up the next morning having a full nights rest. I brushed my hair and actually left every bit of it down. Nobody has seen me with all of my beautifully straight hair. I look different with my hair down. I walked out of my tent and smelled the air. It smelled like rain. I went to the hill that Ed and Aslan were on yesterday. I climbed to the very top. There, I stood and watch the sun rise above the rain clouds that had just passed. I looked back at camp and noticed everyone was beginning to awaken. I looked upon the camp as the light breeze blew my hair across my face. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I knew that Susan and Lucy were not awake yet, so I looked at Peter and Ed's tent. I found Peter and Ed leaning against the outside of it, just watching me. I began to walk down the hill towards them.

"Hey guys . . . what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really . . . "Edmund said.

"Just waiting for the girls to wake up." He nodded toward Susan and Lucy's tent.

"So . . . how did you sleep, Ed?" I asked.

"Very well . . . I feel better."

"How did you sleep?" Peter asked me.

"Oh . . . alright I guess."

"What a beautiful morning!" I heard Lucy say.

"Well . . . I suppose they're awake." Peter said.

We came around the front of the tent and saw Susan and Lucy stretching.

"Oh! Good morning!" Susan said smiling at us all.

"You know . . . . I'm kind of hungry." Edmund suddenly said.

A few Fauns came up to us. One set down a red and orange blanket. Two more set up a round table and the last three put the food on it.

"Thank you." I said along with everyone else, even Ed said thanks.

"_He's changed a lot."_ I thought.

We all sat around the table, except Peter, who filled his plate and leaned against the rocks a few feet away. I put a few pieces of toast on my plate but that was it. I suppose the White Witch had starved Ed because he began to devour his toast. I felt bad for Peter being by himself so I got up and walked over there with him.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy said watching him eat. He grinned.

"I'm sure they'll pack enough for the journey back." Peter said.

"We're going home?" I asked.

He took a drink out of a silver cup.

"You are. I promised mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help. And with Rachel now basically being a part of this family since we met . . . . I guess you'll have to go home too."

"We can't just go home!" I declared.

"Yeah, they need us. All five of us." Lucy said looking at Peter.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You and Rachel almost drowned, Rachel was attacked and injured, and Edmund was almost killed . . . . !" Peter exclaimed.

" . . .Which is why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch can do . . . and I've helped her do it. And we can't let these people suffer for it." Edmund said quietly.

I put my plate down on the table and went towards my tent.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Going to get some practice." I said smiling.

Susan quickly got up and ran into her tent. I walked over to min and grabbed my sword. Ed and Peter smiled at each other. They ran into their tent to get their swords.


	21. The White Witch Returns

I morphed into a centaur. It felt really weird having four legs, but still having two arms. I had the lower half of a White horse, but my upper half was myself. I grabbed my sword and walked up to Oreius. He saw me, but looked confused. But then he realized who I was and bowed.

"New Witch." He said as he bowed.

"I-I was hoping you could teach me how to properly use a sword?"

"King Peter said for me specifically not to help you . . . . ."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because he said he doesn't want you in this war. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," I said smiling, "Besides, if I'm an animal he won't be able to keep me out of the war . . . will he?" I said as Oreius smiled.

Oreius worked with me for a few hours.

"Alright . . . I think You're ready to go tag along with King Peter and King Edmund."

"Thank you for your help! " Said as I took off running.

I ran as fast as I could out to the meadow, between the rocks. I heard Peter's voice so I followed it.

"Come on Ed! Sword point up! Just like Oreius showed us."

I saw Peter on a cream colored unicorn and Ed on a brown quarter horse. I quickly pulled out my sword.

"En Guarde!" Ed yelled.

"Now block!" Peter said.

I ran up to them quickly.

"Hyah!" I screamed, scaring them both.

In forms that can talk, I don't have to use thought-speak unless I just want to.

"Rachel?" Ed asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" Peter asked.

"Because . . . . I want to practice too."

"Alright." Edmund said riding towards me.

He hacked his blade towards my head, but I blocked it. I reared up and he jabbed forward. I blocked it and spun my wrist around which made his sword flip out of his hand.

"Hey!" Edmund laughed.

"Ha ha!" I laughed at my victory.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Peter asked.

"I did." I answered.

"Don't lie." Peter said looking into my eyes again, "Oreius taught you . . . didn't he?"

I lowered my eyes to the ground. I morphed back into myself.

"I knew it." Peter said quietly.

Suddenly Mr. Beaver ran up.

"Rachel! Peter! The White Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." He said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Peter said.

I quickly turned into the hawk. I flew up into the air to Susan and Lucy.

The White Witch is on her way here to talk with Aslan!> I screeched.

Susan and Lucy began to follow me as I headed towards camp. Soon I was beside Aslan's tent. I met Ed and Peter and soon after Lucy and Susan were with us. I morphed back to my witch self. As soon as I did I heard an awful voice.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!"


	22. Aslan's Sacrifice

The whole crowd began to yell things like "You don't belong here!" and "Go away, Witch!". The awful voice rang out again, and come to find out it was from a dwarf.

"Empress of the Lone Islands!"

The White Witch was sitting on a chair that was being carried by four Cyclops. She had a cold, careless look upon her face. She stepped out of the chairs and walked towards Aslan. I carefully put my hand on the handle of my sword. As she passed us, she glared at me then Ed.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She said as the crowd murmured.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan growled.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do _Not_ cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." He roared.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

I pulled out my sword as while it flamed. I pointed it at her. Peter did the same

"Try and take him then!" He challenged.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right . . . little King? And you "New Witch" as they call you. You should know better than to marry someone as him." Peter lowered his eyes to the ground along with his sword. I kept mine still, my eyes never left hers." Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands . . . al of Narnia will be overturned!" She yelled to the crowd, "And perish in fire and water . . . of course the fire will be in help of the New Witch." She said as she glanced at me, "That boy will die on the Stone Table!" She said pointing to Ed, "As is tradition . . . you dare refuse me?" She asked Aslan.

"Enough!" Aslan growled, "I shall talk with you alone."

Aslan walked into the tent as the White Witch followed in after him. I put my sword back in its sheath. I walked over to Edmund and hugged him.

"It's going to be alright." I said quietly.

We finally waited so long we had to sit on the grass. I sat between Edmund and Peter trying to comfort them both.

"Aslan will take care of it." I said quietly.

Suddenly something white caught my attention. I stood up as soon as I saw it was the White Witch. I put my hand on the handle of my sword. She came down from the rock. She looked at Edmund, and then she glared at me. Then, she turned away and walked to her chair. Aslan stepped out of the tent.

"She has pronounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

The White Witch was about to sit in her chair, but then she turned around to face Aslan.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Suddenly Aslan roared furiously. It was so loud that it rumbled the ground and echoed through the sky. The White Witch quickly sat down. Her Cyclops picked her up and carried her away followed by her dwarf. Everyone cheered for Aslan and congratulated Edmund. I turned and looked as Aslan. He had a sad expression on his face. He looked directly at me, and then turned to go inside his tent. It quickly began to get dark so I went ahead and wandered away from the celebration and decided to go to bed early. I crawled bed and fell asleep.

Flash

Aslan walked up to the Stone Table surrounded by enemies. The White Witch's general knocked Aslan on his side.

"Bind him!" Called out the Witch, "Wait . . . first let him be shaved."

All kinds of creatures came up to him and began cutting large chunks of hair out of his beautiful mane.

"Now . . . bring him to me."

A few Cyclopes dragged him up onto the Stone Table where the White Witch was.

"You know Aslan. I'm a little disappointed in you. You're sacrificing your own life . . . and saving no one." Then she bean to yell to her Army, "Tonight we rest, but as for tomorrow we will take Narnia forever! An in that knowledge despair . . . . and Die!" She screamed as she brought down the dagger on Aslan's chest.

Flash

"No!" Screamed waking myself up.

I sat up in bed quickly, soaked in sweat and tears. I knew there was one person I had to tell this too. I got up and put on my cloak and walked outside. I quietly entered Peter and Ed' tent. I walked over to Peter's hammock.

"Peter . . ." I whispered.

He quickly woke up, but with a gasp.

"What's wrong." He said immediately sitting up in his hammock.

"Aslan . . . has sacrificed himself for Edmund."

"What?"

I grabbed Peter's hand and led him outside into my tent, that way we wouldn't wake up Ed.

"Aslan is sacrificing himself for Ed."

"We have to go stop him!" Peter said.

"Peter . . . it's too late. He's already done it. This is fate . . . we have to continue the war without him . . . by the way . . . why didn't you want Oreius to teach me how to fight?"

"Because . . . I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well you shouldn't go either . . ."

"Why not?"

"You could get hurt just as easily as I could."

"Yes . . . . but if something horrible happened to you in this war . . . I would never forgive myself." He said grabbing my hand, "Promise me you won't go into the war."

I looked down.

"Peter . . . I can't promise that . . ." I began to say.

"Rachel . . . I don't want to loose you."

"You won't." I said, "Goodnight."

He left my tent as I crawled into bed. Thoughts filled my mind before I drifted off. But the main thought that puzzled me was how can we possibly even have a chance at winning this war with Aslan gone?


	23. The War Begins

"Rachel! Rachel wake up!" I heard Edmund saying.

He shook me awake

"What is going on?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"We are getting ready for war. If I were you, at least if you want to be in this war of course, you had better get ready. You know . . . morph into an animal so Peter can't tell."

"But Peter doesn't want me to go . . ." I began to say.

"Rachel, I talked to Peter this morning about you. He told me that he's doing this for your protection . . . if you go to the war you'll be able to protect him . . ."

"No . . . he can protect himself. I told him already that I wasn't going to save him again . . ."

"He told me not to wake you up."

"So he wanted me to sleep through the war!"

"That was his intention . . . but please keep your voice down. I'm not supposed to be in here. I thought you'd like to know what was going on so you would make a decision." Edmund said.

I looked at the ground.

"Rachel . . . it's bad enough that we don't have Aslan, but if we don't have you in this war . . . we're going to get slaughtered."

I entered a serious mood. I looked up at Edmund.

" . . . . . Alright . . . . . I'm in."

Edmund smiled, and then quickly gave me a sword.

"This one was an extra . . . I thought you might want it." Then he quickly walked out of the tent.

I strapped both swords onto me, so they would morph along with me. I morphed into a griffon.

"I like this morph." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, but then I noticed one flaw. My eyes have not changed. They are my regular eye color.

"Peter will notice for sure . . ." I said as I walked out of my tent.

The camp was completely deserted. I flapped my wings and flew high up into the air. I searched far across the land and spotted the Witch's Army.

"I bet they're going towards our Army."

I flew in their direction. I was flying fast, so I quickly caught up with them. Her Army was huge! I knew our Army was no where near this big. I needed to warn Peter. I quickly flew over the Witch's head. She looked straight into my eyes and instantly knew who I was.

"Shoot her down! Shoot her down!" She screamed at her archers.

Her archers, which were dwarves, began to shoot their arrows at me. I dodged them all and quickly pulled ahead of her Army. Just over a big hill was Peter and our Army. I flew past Peter. He was dressed in lots of chain mail and had a helmet on. I let out a screech. I flew to some really tall cliffs and rocks behind our Army and saw Ed with all our archers. I flew really close to Edmund and winked at him as I let out another screech. He only grinned, so I knew he recognized me. I flew down and landed on a rock beside Peter.


	24. The Battle

"They are coming . . . they're numbers are greater than our own." I said.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius said.

"No . . . but I bet they help." Peter replied.

Peter suddenly looked at me.

"Rachel?" He asked as his face got pale.

I blinked at him, the suddenly, without me doing so, I turned into my human self. Mother said that sometimes love can mess with you powers . . . epically morphing and conjuring spells and powers. I guess this proves that I do love Peter.

"Rachel! What are you doing here!" He asked.

I pulled my sword out of its sheath, and then looked back at him.

"I'm fighting by your side whether you like it or not." I said stubbornly, as I put my sword back up.

Peter sighed, as I quickly morphed into my centaur body. I walked over to him and put my hand on his.

"It's going to be fine." I said quietly.

He looked up into my eyes. He grabbed my hand and tightly squeezed it. A series of awful sounding horns rang through the air. Peter and I looked at the Witch's Army which now had begun to run towards us. Peter brought out his sword. The thick, bold sounds of our horns rang through the air next. Peter held out his sword and gave a signal to something or to someone. I heard the sound of wings. I looked above us and saw hundreds of griffons and other birds caring rock. They all flew over the Witch Witch's army and dropped the rocks on top of her Army. They crushed some of her Army, but her archers took out some of our birds as well. Peter turned to Oreius.

"Are you with me?" He asked.

"To the death." Oreius replied.

Peter looked at me, and then took a deep sigh.

"For Narnia . . . and for Aslan! He yelled.

The unicorn he was riding reared up and started running to meet the Witches Army. Oreius and I followed right after. The whole army formed behind us. Our Army made an arrow pointing straight at the Witch's Army. Cheetahs, Leopards, and Jaguars ran ahead as the front line of Centaurs put the pikes down. I quickly glanced at Peter who had the most serious expression on his face that I had ever seen. He put his visor down and that when I just realized I had no chain mail on. I looked ahead and saw that we were second from collision.

Be careful, Peter.> I thought spoke to him.

I clearly jumped over the first line of impact. I slit an Ox's throat and then stabbed a werewolf in the shoulder. I spun around and cut off two dwarves' heads off and at the same time kicked a tiger in the face. I turned back around catching back up with Peter. I began slicing everything that came within arms reach. I came up to a giant, so I ran between his legs and hacked at them. He fell to the ground behind me. I ran next to Peter again.

"There are so many!" I heard him say.

I saw two polar bears coming towards us, only these polar bears were pulling a wagon with the White Witch riding it. She looked at my and smiled. She was drawing nearer.

"Rachel! Draw a line of fire!" Peter screamed.

I put my swords up and then brought my hands together and sent the fire to the grass. I spread out my hands and as I did, the fire followed. Finally the fire blocked the Witch's Army. Our Army cheered, while Peter rose up his visor. He looked at me with a serious expression. I trotted over to him.

"Well done." He said.

I turned to look at my fire when it was blown out like a candle on a birthday cake by the Witch's ice.

"Oh no!" I cried.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter ordered.

I reared up as an unexpected werewolf came right up to me. I brought out my sword and gutted him, and then I ran to catch up with Peter. I ran beside him dodging and jumping over rocks. An arrow whizzed past me, it had scared me, but I continued to run. I looked on top of the cliffs and saw our archers launching arrows. I looked at Ed, his expression made me wonder what he was looking at, so I turned around and saw Peter on the ground. I ran to him and helped him up. I made an even bigger fire wall to give Peter and I more time to run, but the Witch's power was still too great. I quickly turned back into my witch self. I pulled out both of my swords, and got close to Peter. We watched as the whole Army was coming at us. Without warning, Oreius and a Rhino raced passed us and into the Witch's Army, to try and protect us.

"No!" Peter yelled.

The rhino took out a few guys but was quickly hacked down. Oreius jumped over the Rhino and headed straight for the Witch. He jumped clear over the polar beard and swung the blade at the witch, but she ducked. He jumped into the air at her, but she jabbed him with her spear and turned him into stone. Peter and I got ready. Ed and the rest of the archers came down from the rocks and began to help fight. Ed was nearby and Peter and I were fighting side by side. I sliced a werewolf in half and slit the throat of a Cyclops.

"Ed! There's too many! Take Rachel, get the girls and go home!" Peter yelled.


	25. Aslan's Return

Ed grabbed my arm.

"No! I'm not leaving Peter!" I screamed.

"Go . . . Please go now!" Peter pleaded as he looked into my eyes again.

Ed dragged me up the hill, but something caught his attention. I looked around and saw the Witch turning everything in her path to stone. She was quickly making her way to Peter.

"Come on! You heard him!" Mr. Beaver yelled at Ed and me.

"Peter's not King yet!" Edmund cried as he raced down the hill while I followed close behind. He was heading straight for the Witch. He jumped off the rock and landed right behind her. She turned around and tried to stab him with her spear, but He dodged to the side and hit her spear. It broke in half, also breaking the ability to turn things to stone. She swung her sword at him, which made him block, but the she stabbed the spear at him. I pushed him out of the way, and got the full blow. The spear pierced through my stomach and out my back. I looked at Peter. He saw the Witch pull out the spear and watch me fall into Ed's arms. Peter screamed my name, but I didn't exactly notice . . . the pain was unbearable. Ed gently laid me down on the ground. He stood off and began to defend me. I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. I turned my head to find Peter. The Witch slowly began to walk towards him. Peter looked at me then looked at the Witch. He ran towards the Witch. A few animals got in his way but just ran them through. He screamed in anger. He swung at her, but she dodged his blows. She twirled her swords around and tried to stab him, but he blocked. She criss-crossed her swords right at his neck, but he bent back and caused her to miss, but only by an inch. She finally hit Peter with both her swords across the chest, which knocked him down. H quickly got back up. They fought evenly for about a minute, when a thundering roar came out of nowhere. I looked up on the huge rock and saw Aslan, then the whole area on both sides of the rock filled with more of Our Army. The Witch attacked Peter while he wasn't paying attention. I turned and looked at Ed. He came by my side in an instant, but then had to get back up to fend off someone else who wanted to finish me off. I looked back at Peter and saw him getting tired and slowly began to loose strength against the Witch. I felt warmth in my heart. I felt a new strength rise in me. Peter fell to the ground then the Witch stabbed one of her swords though his arm, which pinned him to the ground. He screamed in pain. I slowly got up, ignoring the pain and the blood. I picked up both of my swords and slowly stumbled towards the Witch. The Witch had finally knocked away Peter's shield, which had been protecting him. She was about to stab him, when I kicked her in the face, It sent her to the ground. She looked at me rubbing her jaw.

"Impossible . . ." She whispered.

"Did you miss me?" I ask grinning.

I don't know where I got the strength from, but I think it had to do with the adrenaline. But I think it was mostly love. Mother said that love could help you do things that you never thought were possible. The Witch got up and got into a defense stance. She quickly raced towards me. She swung her sword at me left and right, but I blocked both. I swung my sword and cut it through her chain mail dress, but it didn't cut _her_ any. She looked at the slice, and then looked back up at me with cold eyes. She was very mad. She ran at me, I block one of her blows to my neck but she did win one blow as it sliced my arm open. It began trickling blood. I blocked a few more of her blows, so I threw some at her, but she blocked them all. Peter had finally tore the sword out of his arm and had gotten up. He saw me and his eyes widened. The Witch took advantage as he only had one sword. He blocked one of her blows but missed the other one as it drew blood above his eyebrow. I was angry, no I was completely furious. I attacked her with moves faster that ever, Fire covered both of my swords. I cut up her arms and chest. But then she faked a move and sliced across my stomach, just below my puncture wound she gave me. Now I was loosing too much blood. I began to stumble and get weak. I accidentally dropped my sword. I tried to pick it up while covering up my gushing stomach. She slices my back open. I fell to the ground, as Peter headed towards me. I fell on my back. I was in so much pain I could move, I was sick to my stomach. . or at least what was left of it. I looked into the Witch's cold eyes as she was bringing the sword down to finish me off. Peter was too far away to do anything. He wouldn't be able to reach me in time. Suddenly Aslan jumped over me and threw himself at the Witch. He landed on her and kept her pinned down. Then he finished her by tearing out her throat. The pain was getting worse and it was getting hard for me to breath. Peter came to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god . ." He said as his eyes began to fill with tears.


	26. Rachel's Ressurection

Ed ran to me and laid my head on his legs. Lucy and Susan finally found us.

"Rachel . . . please don't leave me." Peter said beginning to cry.

"You're part of the family." Edmund said crying as well.

"Rachel . . I love you." Peter said.

Lucy gave me a drop of the Fire-Flower potion.

"I-I . . . l-love you . . . t-too . . . ." I managed to choke out.

I knew the potion probably wouldn't work. I'm too close to death. The pain suddenly hit me at full force. I moaned and gasped for air. I then couldn't breath anymore. I was hurt so badly it hurt to move, breath . . . even blink. Then I felt nothing. I was looking down at my body. Peter started crying out loud. I was suddenly back into my body. I took a deep gasp of air and painlessly coughed. I slowly opened my eyes. Peter quickly pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. Then he let go and looked deep into my eyes.

"I told you, you didn't loose me." I said quietly.

"And . . . you also had said you would never save my life again, yet you did any way."

I looked into his eye and grinned. Peter hugged me again, and then Ed joined in followed by Lucy and Susan. We all laughed.

"It is done." Aslan said as blew onto an animal that was turned to stone.

The boar quickly shook back to life. Lucy smiled at all of us as she ran to an injured person nearby. Between her and Aslan, nearly the whole Army was restored.


	27. The Royal Coronation

Now here I am getting ready for the Royal Coronation at Cair Paravel. Lucy, Susan and I are in a room getting ready. Peter and Edmund are in a separate room getting ready themselves.

"Come here Lucy . . . let me do your hair." Susan said.

Susan began to curl Lucy's hair. She looked very cute. Lucy had on a silver dress with a red cloak and belt. Susan's dress was a shiny light green with a blue cloak. I stood in the mirror trying to straight up my dress. It was burgundy with a midnight blue cloak and belt. The belt was a little big so I tightened it.

"Ok . . . you're done Lucy . . . . Rachel? Are you read - Oh my god! You don't have any make up on! And you hair . . there is no way you're going with your hair looking like this!" She yelled.

Lucy shoved me towards Susan as she got the curler to my hair. Five minutes later I could see my long blonde hair was curly. Next Susan did my makeup in five more minutes. I was about to go look in the mirror when the sound of horn told us it was time.

"Rachel you look pretty." Lucy said as Susan opened the door.

"Where's Rachel?" I heard Peter ask from out in the hall.

I took a deep and nervous breath and walked out of the room. I looked up at Peter.

"Oh . . my god, Rachel . . . . you're beautiful." He said.

"T-thank you." I said as I felt my face flush.

We walked down the hall and met Aslan at the end of it.

"Are you nervous?" He asked us all.

"No . . . not really." Peter said.

"Well, Rachel and Peter will walk behind me, and then you three follow."

"Yes Sir." We all said.

"Are you nervous?" Peter asked me.

"Yes . . . ." I whispered.

Aslan began to walk into the Throne Room. It is completely crowded. Every animal was there . . . well at least that were able to fit in here. The rest were outside. Peter and I glanced at each other as centaurs and red dwarves played the horns. The front row of centaurs, which were in the war, now created a path for us and lifted their pikes as we passed them. We followed Aslan up to the platform and walked to our thrones. Ed was far to my left, Peter was next to me, Susan was next to me on my right, and Lucy was on the other side of her. We turned and looked upon our audience. Aslan stood a few feet in front of me.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea . . . I give you Queen Lucy, The Valiant." Aslan said as Mr. Tumnus walked up to her with her silver crown.

She kneeled and he crowned her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and the slightly bowed.

"To the Great Western Wood . . . King Edmund, The Just."

Ed bowed as Mr. Tumnus crowned him.

"To the Radiant Southern Sun . . . Queen Susan, The Gentle."

She bowed as Mr. Tumnus crowned her.

"To the Clear Northern Sky . . . I give you King Peter, The Magnificent."

He bowed as Mr. Tumnus crowned him.

"And I give you . . . The Protector of the Royal, Queen Rachel, The Balancer between Good and Evil."

Mr. Tumnus came up to me as I bowed. He placed the sliver and gold crown upon my head. I stood up and looked up at Peter. He smiled at me as we all sat in our thrones. Aslan turned around to face us.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the Heavens." He turned back around to face everyone, "Long live King Peter, Long live Queen Rachel, Long live King Edmund, Long live Queen Susan, and Long live Queen Lucy!"

Everyone cheered then bowed. Peter got up from his throne and came over and helped me out of mine.

"Did I ever mention that you look stunning today?" He asked grinning.

"No . . . I don't think you ever did . . ." I said grinning at him.

"We let me mention it then . . . . you look . ." He began to say but was quickly cut off.

"Oh! What is your deal! Tell her what you really want to say!" Susan exclaimed.

He took a deep breath and was about to say something when music started. He smiled at me as I smiled at him.

"Would you like to dance?" Peter asked me

"Of course." I said.

Peter and I began to dance. Peter is pretty brave, good looking, and very strong, but he is so uncoordinated.The song lasted for a few minutes. When it was finally over Peter pulled me away from the crowd so we could actually hear what each other was saying.

"Now . . . what were you going to say?" I asked.

Peter grabbed both of my hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"Rachel . . . I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling.

I looked at Edmund who was quickly coming up behind Peter. Ed had an evil grin on his face. He forcefully pushed Peter into me as I was pushed into Peter from behind. Peter and my lips accidentally connected. I quickly turned away and started to blush. I saw Ed and Lucy standing a few feet away smiling innocently. Peter look at me, then lifted my chin and kissed me. I threw my arms around his neck. I smiled as he looked within my eyes like he always does. We turned around and saw Lucy and Ed smiling at each other in satisfaction. Susan came up behind them smiling. Peter looked at me as I glanced at Peter. I took off after Lucy and began to chase her. She was running around in laughter. Peter chased Ed. I brought Lucy to the ground and began to tickle her. She was laughing so hard that tears began to run down her cheeks. Susan was laughing as I helped Lucy off the ground. I straightened up my crown. I looked at little Lucy who smiled at me. She hugged me tightly. Susan ran over to join in as well. Soon I was being piled on by Peter and Ed. We all started laughing. Our little group hugs soon dissipated as Ed went to get a drink, Lucy went to find Aslan and Susan went to talk with Oreius. Peter looked at me again and made me blush. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He quickly grabbed my hand and began to lead me around to talk to some war heroes . . . other us.

I got late and Lucy went to bed. Peter, Ed, Susan and I went into a room that had a couch lying in front of a huge fireplace. Peter sat on the couch as I leaned up against him. Ed and Susan began playing cards on the table in the corner of the room. I just sat in silence and watched the fire. I was beginning to fight with sleep. Peter began playing with my hair, then he kissed me on my forehead again as I began to drift off.

I'm not sure what kind of adventures we're going to have, but as long as I have Peter and my family here with me . . .I'm ready for whatever fate decides to through at me next. I finally fell asleep to the soothing sound of the crackling fire and the warmth. But the warmth did not come from the fireplace; it came from between mine and Peter's hearts.


End file.
